Ring Around the Ichigo
by Raven-Mustang
Summary: Ichigo has troubles in controlling his Hollow, Renji tries to help. But what happens when Ichigo is confronted by his Hollow in his inner world...and can't get out unless he gives something to him.HichiIchi HichigoXIchigo ,Rengo RenjixIchigo. On Hitaus
1. The Shinigami Arrive

Ring around the Ichigo

A/N: Hallo! well this is just a random 'spur of the moment' story between a new fav pairing of mine, Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Shirosaki (aka Ichigo's Hollow) and some things that involve Renji....Y'know...I've noticed that Most of my stories (If not all) have more than one love interest for the main character...Yaoi or not! So...that's it!

Main Pairings: IchigoXRenji, IchigoXHichigo, and another mystery pairing that you won't know until it happens, feel free to guess, but you probably won't get it...

Other pairings: YumichikaXIkkaku, {cause you can SO tell they are gay for each other! w} and others that I will explain when they come up...

Disclaimer: The only Bleach things that I own are Urahara's hat, an Urahara keychain, plushie, magazines and a poster, (and FYI Urahara isn't my favorite character its Renji, the only reason I don't have a Renji plushie cause I couldn't find one in the Borders or Hastings near my house, they were all gone and I still can't find one...and my mom doesn't let me shop online w....The rights of Bleach, its characters and story belong to Kubo-sensei cause if I owned it, Renji and Ichigo would be doin' it like we all know they should be!

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness, violence and language. Again as in my other stories constructive critisism is always appreciated, but Flames are not. Don't like, don't read....simple...no?

A/N: I'm getting better at paragraphs...I hope! Please tell me if I'm not cause I'd really like to know if I still suck at it. Also as in my other stories, I'm going to use Japanese cause I mean they ARE Japanese! The will be explained at the bottom of the page. Quotes are talking, and single thoughts are thinking and Italics are flashbacks and dreams. This story begins after Ichigo first fights Yammy the Arrancar. So if you haven't read that far in the manga or watched that far in the anime....don't read this story. Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo are in my story cause they are funny and for comedic relief. My story follows the manga, but only some parts, so there will be spoilers, so If you don't read Shonen Jump magazine month by month, don't read this mk?, alright...ONWARD!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The shinigami arrive

Ichigo sighed, buttoning up his school uniform. He was tired after coming home from the Soul Society after he and his friends defeated the Bounts. Kariya had tired him out, but he was relieved that it was finally all over. His number one priority now was focusing on defeating Sosuke Aizen and those guys that had attacked Karakura and hurt his comrades yesterday."Good morning, Ichigo!" a high squeaky voice from the berry boy's closet said.

The boy mumbled "good morning" while he finished tucking in his shirt. Suddenly a duck looking stuffed animal jumped onto the orange haired boys head.

"What kind of 'good morning' is that Ichigo?!"She asked, outraged. Ichigo sighed and took the annoying stuffed animal off his head.

"I'm sorry Lirin, I'm just tired from the fight yesterday," The other three stuffed animals poked their heads out of the closet door.

"What's really up with Ichigo?" The pink bunny backpack (A/N: what?! he looks like a bunny backpack to me!), Kurodo, asked.

A yellow lion smirked and whispered into Kurodo's ear, "He misses Renji, He hasn't seen him since they 'did the deed' before Renji had to leave for the Soul Society again."

Suddenly, out of the blue, a book was thrown at the lion, "WE DID NO SUCH THING!" the berry boy yelled, a flush gracing his features.

The lion just grinned, "I think you doth protest too much, Ichigo" He laughed.

The green alien looking thing (A/N: or is it a turtle...sorry I'll leave you alone now), Noba, just nodded and grunted. Ichigo frowned and cleared his throat, taking the book he threw at the lion and putting it in his book bag. "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you when I get home." Ichigo half mumbled as he swung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out of his bedroom door, his face still flushed.

As he walked into the kitchen, his father came barreling at him out of nowhere. Ichigo blocked it easily with an emotionless look on his face. Everyone was surprised, even Isshin. "What's wrong with Ichigo nii-san?" his younger sister Yuzu asked her black-haired sister, Karin.

Karin only shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. "Do you want some breakfast Aniki?" Yuzu asked, looking at her brother with worried eyes.

Ichigo, looked back as he opened the door outside, he put on a fake smile for his family, he didn't want to worry them. "No thanks Yuzu, I'm not that hungry."

Karin stared after her brother as he exited their house,'what IS wrong with you....Ichigo...' she thought as she looked back down at her breakfast. She picked at it frowning...she wasn't really that hungry anymore either, "That's a growing boy for you" Isshin said, sitting at the table."The first sign of a boy becoming a man is when he skips spending time with his family....I'm so proud!" He continued, wiping his prideful tears from his face.

"Dork" Karin said continuing to look at her rapidly cooling breakfast.

"Oh Karin you're so cruel to your father!" Isshin cried as his prideful tears turned into fake sad tears.

"Dork" Karin repeated

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" A shrill voice yelled form inside the classroom, "Wha...Orihime, what happened to you?!" a brown-haired girl with glasses asked.

The addressed girl just rubbed the back of her head with her good arm, since her other arm had been severely broken in the fight yesterday, "I...Fell down some stairs" she lied.

"Stairs my butt! What really happened?" the other girl asked, seeing right through the lie. Orihime just giggled but Chizuru called her on it."Stop giggling! You don't come to school for five days and then you show up looking like a truck ran over you?! I was worried sick!"

Suddenly Ichigo entered the classroom and stared at the injured girl, "Orihime..." he muttered.

Orihime turned around and said smiling, "Ichigo! Yes?" Ichigo just stared at her with a guilty frown on his face.

"I...forget it" he said after a moment, looking away, "It's nothing". He turned and quickly walked away, sitting on the top of his desk, looking lost in thought.

"What's up with him?" Chizuru asked Orihime, the injured girl walked quickly out of the room saying, "I'm sorry Chizuru.I have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" the addressed girl asked as Orihime basically ran out of the room, "Hey! Orihime, wait!!"

Ichigo just sat thinking, thinking about what happened to his friends, especially Orihime.  
_"Don't feel bad" Orihime said as she lay on a futon, resting from her injuries, "I'm fine. I should've stayed back, like you said...It was my own fault...that I got hurt."_

_Urahara stood behind Ichigo, listening to the conversation in the background."It really...isn't as bad as it looks. So...don't look at me like that." She continued looking at the guilty Ichigo, "It wasn't your fault."_

Ichigo sighed mentally, 'Why? Chad got mangled...' he looked at Chad's empty desk, 'Tatsuki was almost killed...all because I was too weak' He sighed again, 'how can i not...feel guilty?' Suddenly out of the blue, a spike of reitsu exploded through the air. Ichigo's eyes widened as he sensed it. He looked at the door and squinted in thought.

A foot landed on the ground in the inside of the school, followed by four more. Four men, one female. "So...which classroom is it?" the shortest man asked.

"I don't know." the woman answered.

"What?!" the voice before asked, "I thought you wrote it down."

The woman answered seeming as though she had a smile on her face, "I did, but...I lost it 3" she finished with a heart

"You what?!" the feet that were barely wearing the regulation shoes yelled, "You lost it?! hmph!!" they sneered.

A calm collected voice that had added decorations onto his clothes, "Relax. All we have to do is search for his reitsu."

The loud, practically no shoed man growled, "It's my first time in one of these things, it hard to control my reitsu because-"

"You suck?" the woman interrupted him, taunting.

"I don't suck!" the man answered. "Anyway...Why are you so calm?!" he then sighed and growled,"Argh this...thing's so uncomfortable."

A voice of the last man finally spoke, "Just untuck your shirt like us," he said calmly.

The loud man yelled again with an irk mark, "Are you insane?! Then where would I put my wooden sword?!" He growled again and yelled at the overly decorated man, "You should've let me bring a real sword!!"

The man only replied "It wasn't us. It's the law."

The guy with the wooden sword yelled, " No swords?! That's a stupid law!"

Everyone stared at the scene they were making, and the shortest man yelled "SHUT UP!!!" and then added "You're making a scene!!"

The overly decorated man and his sword wielding friend only mumbled in apology, "Yes, sir"

"Aha! He's in here. Go on. Open the door!" the woman smiled, basically ignoring the short man.

As the door opened Ichigo turned and looked at it in curiosity, it burst open showing, a blonde woman, a short silver-haired man who looked like a elementary school child, A bald man, a man with a chin length hair and two feather looking objects on his right eyebrow and corner of his right eye, and finally, a man with red hair and tattooed on eyebrows and chest that you could see through his mostly unbuttoned uniform shirt"Hey! How have you been, Ichigo?!" he yelled.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw his friends from the Soul Society, especially Renji. "Re...RENJI!!! IKKAKU!! YUMICHIKA!!RANGIKU!!" he yelled, "TOSHIRO!!!"

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho!" the short man said with an irk mark.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Renji, kind of tuning everyone else out and staring at Renji, mostly at his chest that was exposed by the 'a-little-too-tight' uniform shirt.

"We're on a mission" the red-haired shinigami replied looking at Ichigo, he had bandages on his head, 'what happened to you Ichigo?' he thought.

"We were sent here...to help the deputy soul reapers prepare for the battle with the Arrancars!" he continued snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Arran-Who?" Ichigo asked with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?!" Renji asked with an annoyed look on his face, "You don't even know who you've been fighting?!"

"Fool!" a voice from outside said, "They're the guys that kicked your butt the other day!!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He recognized that voice, he turned to the window to see a hand clasping the edge of the classroom window.

His eyes widened even more as a figure emerged at the window; it had shoulder length black hair and a girl's uniform on. She smiled as she crossed her arms. "Rukia..." he said in disbelief.

"Hello...Ichigo!" she said smiling.

The room was quiet until a male student asked, "H...Hey...Did she just come through the window?!"

Another student then asked, "Who is she?"

"Forget her. Check out the redhead and the bald guy." a male student commented.

"Hello! Ichigo!! Are these guys friends of yours?" Chizuru asked.

"Ru...Rukia..." Ichigo repeated...still amazed by the fact that the girl was actually there.

Rukia saw the look in Ichigo's face and frowned, she hopped from the window sill and suddenly kicked Ichigo in the face, causing him to grunt in pain. "Wha...?!" he asked as his face was kicked in.

Rukia frowned as Ichigo flew across the room, and Renji grabbed him by the arms while the berry boy yelled, "What was that for?!"

Renji then whispered in his ear "Watch out Ichigo."

The substitute shinigami then asked "Huh?" until Rukia 'Swaked' him twice in the face, causing blood to spurt from Ichigo's nose.

"Hey!!" Ichigo yelled with an irk mark on his cheek.

Rukia only retorted with a yell of her own, "Look at yourself!"

"Wha..?" Ichigo looked at her with a confused look on his face,

Out of the blue, Rukia smashed her gloved hand onto Ichigo's head, yanking his soul out of his body. Leaving Renji to hold his now empty body. "Come with me" she yelled

"Hey!what're you doing?!! Where are we-?!" Ichigo didn't to finish his sentence before Rukia yanked him out of the window.

"Just as we expected" Rangiku said.

"Hmph" Renji sighed, still holding Ichigo's body, "That clown."

Ikkaku growled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Did you see his face? He could use a good thrashing."

"Oh?" Rangiku asked, "I thought that look was kinda sweet" she added with a heart at the end.

"What?!" Yumichika asked, "Are you out of your mind?!"

The blonde woman looked at the man and calmly said, "I wasn't asking for your approval, Yumichika."

"Then whose approval were you seeking?! Ikkaku's?!"Yumichika yelled again pointing to the bald man with an irk mark.

The tenth division Taicho only sighed saying "Leave me out of this." and then added "Keep it down!"

The students from before only looked at Ichigo's body in Renji's arms, "What's up with Ichigo" one asked, "That girl must've knocked him out cold."

"Are those the whites of his eyes?" one asked worriedly

"Are you ok?!" Chizuru asked, and when he didn't respond she said, "You guys, I think he's dead!"

"These guys are bad news" the first male student said, "And one of them's a carrot top...look at those tattoos."Renji turned to the boy's direction and glared, "..."

"Ignore them Renji" Ikkaku sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "It's just human prattle."

"That guy's got a wooden sword down his pants." one student said with a sort of scared tone.

"A blonde...silver hair" another commented.

"Baldy...bowl cut" a third comment.

"Blondie...Baldy" One more comment.

Ikkaku had had enough, he turned, beginning to draw the wooden sword out of his belt, a vein popping angrily out of his head as he said, "All right...You two who said 'baldy,' step forward.

Renji only looked at Ikkaku and said mockingly, "Ignore them Ikkaku... It's just human prattle after all."

"You shut up! I'll slice them in two!!" Ikkaku yelled, "With that?" Renji asked skeptically, pointing at the man's wooden sword.

"I'll help you Ikkaku!" Yumichika said going to his friend's side.

"...Why did I volunteer for this?" Toshiro asked, multiple veins popping out of his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran atop the buildings of Karakura town with Rukia on his back, she was looking at her phone until Ichigo asked "Rukia!! Where are you taking me?!"

"Just shut up and keep running!!" she said until she yelled, "I see it! Over there!!"

She pointed at a moderately large Hollow that looked like a lizard. "A Hollow?!" Ichigo asked.

"That's right!" Rukia answered "Go get him!!!

"WAAH?!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia kicked him into the ground.

"Oof!!" he yelled as he hit the ground. "Ouch..." he rubbed his already injured head.

"Oh" he said as he realized how close the Hollow was to him, "Whoa!" He yelled as the Hollow shot a blast at something.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia asked from the side lines, "Fight! A low-level Hollow like that should be a breeze for you!!"

"Shut up!!" The substitute shinigami yelled beginning to draw Zangetsu, "I don't need a lecture."

As Ichigo drew Zangetsu, a throbbing sensation pulsed through his body, Hichigo's eye flashed through his mind, as if taunting him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he lost his focus for a moment, causing a blast from the Hollow to hit him in the head straight on. It knocked him off his feet.

"What's wrong?!" Rukia yelled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted, the bandages ripping off of his forehead, it now bleeding from the earlier blow.

"I know about it!! I know!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he dodged the Hollow's attacks. "You haven't been a proper Soul Reaper...since the Arrancar fiasco! What're you afraid of?! So Chad got hurt!! So Orihime got hurt!! SO WHAT?!! Is that what you are?! A coward?! A quitter?! Are you that afraid of defeat?! Is the inability to protect your friends that terrifying to you?! Or..." Rukia paused as she watched Ichigo's blood drip all over the ground as he ran.

"...IS IT THE HOLLOW INSIDE YOU?!" she finished.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he looked back at Rukia, who was frowning from the sidelines. "If you're that afraid to lose, then get stronger. If you want to protect those you love...then do what you have to do to protect them."

Ichigo stopped dodging the Hollow all together to look at Rukia, "If the Hollow inside you is so terrible...Then get strong enough to crush it. Even if no one in the world believes in you...stick out your chest and scream in defiance!!" She yelled, pointing to her chest with her thumb," The Ichigo that I know...is that kind of man!!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he braced himself looking at the Hollow, and as he drew Zangetsu he said, "Hmph. I wish you'd just...shut up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orihime!!!" Rukia yelled pulling Ichigo, who was now back into his body, after he defeated the Hollow.

Orihime turned and asked, "R...Rukia?!"

"Hey!" she said still pulling Ichigo, "How have you been?!"

Orihime shouted happily, "I didn't know you were here! How long can you stay?!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and yanked his collar, "We'll discuss that later! Hey!"

Ichigo panted with his head down, "Ichigo..." Orihime said looking at the boy.

Ichigo looked up at Orihime with a sad look on his face and muttered, "Orihime...I..."

Rukia interrupted him yelling, "I'M SORRY I'M SO WEAK!!" she yelled with an irritated irk mark as she pushed Ichigo's head down. "UGA?!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime's eyes widened at the outburst and Rukia huffed at Ichigo's hesitation, "...I...I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger and...Next time...I won't let them hurt you!"

Orihime's eyes widened and she blinked, looking back into Ichigo's eyes, 'good. He's back to his old self' she thought smiling, tears coming to her eyes. "Thanks...Ichigo." she said, "and thank you...Rukia."

Rukia smiled back at the girl as a few tears rolled down the injured girl's face, "Welcome back!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keigo Asano and Mizuiro {A/N:Whats his last name?} walked down the hall, Keigo spouting his usual nonsense, until they both heard a commotion in the classroom, "What's going on in there?" the other boy asked.

"What?! oh yeah!!" Keigo yelled, "Roger that! I'll go scout it out!!!"

Keigo ran into the room and yelled as he opened the door "Hey!! What are you doing having fun without..."

Suddenly, Keigo's sentence was cut off by the glare of Ikkaku, who stood at the door. "...Me?" He finished, staring at Ikkaku with wide eyes.

"Huh?!" Ikkaku asked. He leaned into Keigo with a threatening look on his face, "Who are you?! What are you looking at?!". Keigo only shook in fear, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll beat you, stretch you, play rock-paper-scissors with you, fry you up like Tempura and eat you!!!" Ikkaku continued, speaking through his teeth, "Well?!"

Rangiku, frowned and smacked the bald headed man in the head, "Leave him alone, Bullet Head. " She said.

"Rangiku?!! That really hurts" Ikkaku protested turning to the blonde woman, rubbing the back of his head.

Rangiku only sighed and stood with her hands on her hips, "Stop whining. And simmer down or I'll tell Yachiru fukutaicho,"

That shut Ikkaku up, he gulped, still holding the back of his head, "What? But they called me...don't tell on me. Please?"

Rangiku clapped her hands together, "That's better" she said, "Come on, you idiots! We're getting out of here!!" she added turning to Renji and Toshiro.

They both glared at the blonde woman and Toshiro muttered with an irk mark in his face, "Hey! You better not be calling me an idiot."

Keigo just stood there, mouth agape, staring at Rangiku....or to be more specific...her uniform. Well to be even more specific...her breasts. He smiled his perverted smile and launched himself at Rangiku yelling, "THATS A VERY NAUGHTY UNIFORM YOUNG LADY!!!"

Rangiku only smacked the boy in the face without a second thought, sending him to the floor. "Hey..." Ikkaku said following after Rangiku with his hands in his pockets...staring at a steaming Keigo."Is he gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry about him. Come on. Let's go" she answered following after Toshiro.

"You make a super foot rest Asano" Mizuiro said putting his foot on Keigo's side.

"You're dead!" Keigo threatened with an irk mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"R...Ru...RUKIA!!!" The stuffed lion yelled running towards said girl with tears flowing like a waterfall from his eyes.

Rukia only folded her eyes and kicked him in the face, Spartan style."Long time no see Kon!" she said, crushing him to the ground with her arms still crossed.

"Yeah! Only one person would stomp me without hesitation after we had barely seen each other for a whole summer. It has to be Rukia!! I'm so happy I could cry!!" the stuffed animal said, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Stop goofing around and get in here," Ichigo replied annoyed."By the way, Kon...where are Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo?"

The stuffed lion answered from his position on the floor, "They went back to Urahara's place.. They thought it would be better since the Bounts have all been eliminated."

"Oh..." Rukia smiled and then said, "It's been so long since I've been in this tiny little room!"

"Hey! It's not that little! Don't compare it to Byakuya's place!" Isshin and Yuzu heard Ichigo growl as they listened through Ichigo's door through drinking glasses.

"Oh, sorry" Rukia replied.

"Sheesh" Ichigo sighed,"Hey! Who said you could sit on my bed!!" he yelled.

Rukia seemed she had a smile in her voice as she spoke "Relax. Don't be such a jerk."

Ichigo yelled furiously. If Isshin or Yuzu could see him, there would surely be an irk mark on his head."Shut up!!Just sit on the floor!!"

"I was wondering where everybody was..." Karin said as she walked up the stairs, "...What are you guys doing?

Yuzu only shushed her, "SHH! You're not gonna believe it! Ichigo brought a girl home!!"

Karin just stared at them, "So? He's been bringing girls home since Junior High. Like Tatsuki."

"This one's not like Tatsuki!" Yuzu said going back to listening, "She's...girly!!"

Karin only stared at them again, "What? Tatsuki's had a killer body since eighth grade!"

"Really?!" Isshin asked, a little to excitedly.

"Oh grow up." Karin sighed. "Anyway...He'd have to bring home somebody home as hot as Orihime to surprise me."

Yuzu then yelled, "Geez! Karin!!"

Ichigo now finally decided to intervene on this little, "family discussion" by slamming open his door and screaming, "GET LOST!!!"

Yuzu and Isshin only screamed and ran away from the door."See what did I tell you?!" Yuzu asked.

"You're right!" Isshin commented.

Ichigo only scowled, and muttered, "Geez! Now I know how monkeys in the zoo feel."

As Ichigo re-entered his room and slammed the door Rukia smiled and swished her legs back and forth as they dangled off the bed, "I see your family hasn't changed."

Ichigo only frowned and muttered, "Shut up,"

He sat on his desk chair that was next the bed and asked Rukia with a serious look on his face, "So...give it to me. What are these Arrancar? And why are they after me?"

Suddenly a voice from above them, from Ichigo's light said, "Wait...Let us..." suddenly the light fixture opened to reveal Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku.

"Tell you, " Renji finished with a straight face.

"WAAAH?!" Ichigo yelled, totally not seeing that coming...Rukia didn't look surprised.

"H-How'd you guys get in here?!" Ichigo asked as they all jumped down from the ceiling, "And what did you do to my light?!"

Rangiku only smiled and pointed to Ikkaku's head that shined as if to prove the woman's point, " Ikkaku's head is like a light bulb 3"

"What was that?" the bald man asked, a few veins popping out of his head with anger.

From his position on the floor, Kon stared, mouth agape...at Rangiku.......or to be more specific...her uniform. Well to be even more specific...her breasts. He smiled his perverted smile and launched himself at Rangiku yelling, "THAT UNIFORM OF YOURS IS A DEADLY WEAPON, YOUNG LADY!!!" and as before, Rangiku just stuck out he arm and clothes lined the little lion, sending him into the floor, a steaming pile.

Ikkaku just eyed the doll strangely as Rangiku jumped back on the bed, "Is that some kind of custom around here?" he asked, remembering what happened earlier with that other guy.

"No. That's just him," Ichigo replied, staring at Kon, not really getting Ikkaku's question since he was not in the classroom earlier.

"Arrancars are...Hollow that have taken off their masks in an effort to acquire the powers of both Hollow and Soul Reapers. They are few in number, and still fewer ever fully developed their powers." Renji explained as Rukia demonstrated with her 'less than desirable' drawings.

"Then Aizen and his Hogyoku came along and suddenly we have fully developed Arrancars to deal with...Like those tow you encountered the other day. Are you following me?" Renji continued.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied," But the visual presentation leaves something to be desired."

Rukia chucked her sketchbook angrily at the orange headed boy, who ignored it and continued to listen to Renji, finding himself lost in that deep voice of his. "Initially, the Soul Society was just going to monitor things until Aizen made a move. We'd just lost three captains and we needed time to rebuild our forces. But these fully developed Arrancars appeared sooner than we expected...and when they came to the world of the living, we had to take action. So we were chosen."

"Who chose you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Head CaptainYamamoto. Until the next council of 46 is formed, he is the commander in chief. Rukia was chosen because she knows you the best..."

"That's not true!" Rukia argued, "They chose me for my ability!"

"And I was chosen because I'm quick, I have extensive battle experience, and I know Rukia." Renji continued as if he never even heard Rukia.

"Then...I was told to choose a combat team outside the Captain class. So I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. Then Yumichika demanded to come along because he didn't want to be separated from Ikkaku, and...Rangiku heard the commotion and didn't want to miss the fun. And because Rangiku was coming, Toshiro Taicho reluctantly came along to keep an eye in us." Renji finally finished.

"What is this, a picnic?" Ichigo asked.

"In any case" a voice from the window said, "Aizen definitely has his eyes on you...Ichigo Kurosaki" the voice turned out to be none other than our favorite kid captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya!

"Oh Hitsugaya Taicho!" Rangiku said smiling, "There's the party pooper who refused to hide in the attic with us."

Renji looked at Toshiro with a tattooed eyebrow raised, "Were you waiting outside all this time for somebody to open a window? Not too smart. Boy's with silver hair aren't exactly a common sight around here."

"I'll remember this when we get back." Toshiro growled, an irk mark on the back of his head.

"It's true that an Arrancar is a Hollow that has torn off its mask. But removing the mask of a random Hollow won't produce an effective Arrancar." Toshiro said, "If someone really wanted to create an army of Arrancar to wage war on the Soul Society...They'd start with Hollows of Menos level and above."

Ichigo's brows furrowed, "Menos...and above?" he asked, "What? You mean... there are Hollows more powerful than the Menos?"

"Yes" Toshiro replied, hopping into the room from the window, "Actually...to be precise...there exist...three classes of Menos. The first are the Gillians. They're the lowest class, the foot soldiers. They're numerous and they all look the same. Gillians are the Menos Grandes you generally see in Soul Society textbooks. The Menos you fought before coming to the Soul Society was a Gillian."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, "That thing was...a foot soldier?" he asked.

"Gillians are gigantic and slow, and they have the intelligence of wild animals. A Captain class Soul Reaper could easily defeat them. The next class is more problematic." Toshiro explained

"The Adjuchas. They're smaller than the Gillians and fewer in number. But they're highly intelligent and much more dangerous. The Adjuchas give orders to the Gillians." Toshiro continued, "Then there are the Vasto Lordes...The highest class of Menos. They are very small for Hollows, about the size of humans. Only a few of them exist in Hueco Mundo. Now here's the really bad news. Vasto Lordes are more powerful...than Captain Class Soul Reapers!"

Ichigo's eyes widened even farther, "And worse... we have no way of knowing how much more powerful a Vasto Lordes gets when it becomes an Arrancar" Toshiro continued {A/N: GEEZ! Long enough speech Toshiro?!} "We're already three Captains down. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname are probably training the Menos Grandes right now. That means...If Aizen has ten or more of those Vasto Lordes...under his command...The Soul Society...Is DOOMED."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A pale, black haired, green eyed Arrancar with a broken head mask accompanied a tan redheaded Arrancar with a broken jaw mask and his arm cut off, entered Las Noches's inner throne room, "We have returned...Lord Aizen" the pale one said.

"Ulquiorra...Yammy...Welcome back." Aizen replied, sitting from his throne, high above everyone else, "Now...Tell the twenty brothers...what you have learned.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE:

Taicho: Captain

FukuTaicho: Assistant captain

Reitsu: Spiritual Pressure

Tou-san:Children's version of Father

(The actual Japanese version of mother and father is 'Okaa-san and Otou-san', yet in Japan, children usually shorten it, it's like the difference between calling your parents 'Mother and Father' or 'Mom and Dad')

If there is anything else I didn't explain I am sorry.

Rose: GEEZ! That was a long first chapter with barely any Yaoi action in it! Well there was some hints if you were paying attention! ^w^

Ikkaku: *walks in and smacks Rose on the head with wooden sword*

Rose:OW! *rubs head* what was that for Ikkaku?!

Ikkaku: It was for calling me bald as you wrote this.

Rose: No I didn't!...oh...wait *goes back and rechecks writing* ok...so maybe I did...so what?

Ikkaku: *points wooden sword at Rose's head* I...AM...NOT...BALD!

Rose: Okey Dokey, Ikkaku...whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night!

Ikkaku:*Irk mark* Why...you!

Rangiku: *appears out of nowhere and hits Ikkaku in the head* Oh leave the girl alone Ikkaku!

Ikkaku:*rubs head* Ow! Rangiku!

Yumichika: Don't worry dear...I still love you even though you're bald^w^!

Ikkaku: I'M NOT BALD!!!!

Toshiro:*glares at Rose* =.=

Rose: Oh what did I do now?!

Toshiro: You called me short...

Renji: Well sorry to burst your bubble Hitsugaya Taicho...but you ARE short...

Toshiro: That doesn't mean she has to point it out.

Hichigo:*looks down at Toshiro* At least you were actually IN most of the first chapter! Only my eye was in it and it was for like a millisecond!

Everyone but Rose: *gapes and points at Hichigo*

Renji: What're YOU doing here, Hollow?

Hichigo: *Ignores Renji and whines at Rose* Ro~se! You said at the top that I was going to be in one of the Main Pairings with King! How can I do that when I'm not even in the story yet?!

Rose:*Sighs and pats his head* calm down Hichigo-kun, I'm getting there, and don't worry, you're going to be the one who takes Ichigo's virginity in the first place...Crap!I mean...

Renji: WHAT?!

Rose: *laughs nervously and gulps* uh...that wasn't supposed to slip out yet...

Hichigo: *Pumps fist in air* YES!

Renji:*growls and cracks knuckles, glaring at Rose*

Rose:EEP! *hides behind Hichigo*

Hichigo: *Pulls out White Zangetsu* I won't let you hurt her! She still has to write a steamy sex scene between me and King! *smirks* or are you jealous that I get to take King's virginity and you don't?

Renji:*growls and draws Zabimaru* I'm gonna Kill you!!

Rose: *peeks out from behind Hichigo*Uh... Renji...If it makes you feel any better, you get to have sex with Ichigo after he gets "raped" by Hichigo

Renji: oh...So I'm like the band aid that fixes him after Hichigo breaks him?

Rose: Yes...let's go with that...and one sexy band aid you'd make...*smiles perversely*

Hichigo:*Pouts* you mean he doesn't want it?

Rose: *Pats his head/whispers* did you not see the double quotes around 'raped' my extremely pale friend?

Hichigo: then you mean...

Rose:*Nods* he gonna beg for it like a whore...I just said that so Renji's get off my back you know?

Renji: I heard that...

Rose: EEP!

Renji: Gonna kill you...swear I'm gonna kill you....

Rose: But if you do that then no one gets any sex!

Hichigo: NO! Not the sex! Renji don't do it please! We need the sex!

Renji: Well that is true...hey...you said that there was a mystery pairing that you were adding in...Who is it?

Rose:*peeks out from behind Hichigo again* If I tell you will you stop trying to kill me?

Renji: Depends on who it is...

Rose:*Beckons him over and whispers in ear*

Renji: O//.//0

Rose: So am I off the hook?

Renji: Y-yes....yes you are...

Hichigo: who is it Rose?

Rose:*whispers in ear*

Hichigo:*Smirks* Hot!

Rose: But neither if you tell any of the readers ok? I want it to be a surprise!

Renji: o...ok....O//.//O

Hichigo:*salutes lazily* Roger that!

Rose: And that's the end of Chapter one and The Chapter one Omake! Rate and Review O kudasai! (Please) if you do it'll be Hichigo plushies for all! Another thing, I won't be able to update that often cause I still have dial up and my mom doesn't like me going on fanfiction. Yet being the ninja that I am, I have a friend that lives really close to me and has Wifi. My computer has wifi capabilities which means that I can piggy back off of hers which is AWESOME! So for update purposes, I will be writing my stories on word so I can write and write for you all till I drop. I hope you appreciate it. I have no beta though so I apologize for any mistakes. If you get confused on anything just email me and I'll explain it to you. My email is .Thanks again!

Hichigo:*waves* bye everyone!


	2. Here Come the Arrancars

Ring around the Ichigo

A/N:Hallo! Chapter Two is here! Hooray! And if you want to know who the mystery pairing is...good luck with that...cause I aint gonna tell you! XP. Hopefully there will be some more Yaoi action in it...but it might not really come for a couple more chapters. Some development between Ichigo and Renji is gonna happen in this chapter so...Hooray!

Main Pairings:IchigoXRenji, IchigoXHichigo, and another mystery pairing that you won't know until it happens, feel free to guess, but you probably won't get it...

Other pairings: YumichikaXIkkaku, {cause you can SO tell they are gay for each other! w} and others will be announced when I decide to put them in.

Disclaimer: The only Bleach things that I own are Urahara's hat, an Urahara keychain, plushie, magazines and a poster, {Still don't have that Renji plushie TwT}.The rights of Bleach, its characters and story belong to Kubo-sensei cause if I owned it, Renji and Ichigo would be doin' it like we all know they should be!

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness, violence and language. Again as in my other stories constructive critisism is always appreciated, but Flames are not. Don't like, don't read....simple...no?

A/N: Hallo! Chapter 2!. Like in my other stories, I'm going to use Japanese cause I mean they ARE Japanese! The will be explained at the bottom of the page. Quotes are talking, and single thoughts are thinking and Italics are flashbacks and dreams. This story begins after Ichigo first fights Yammy the Arrancar. So if you haven't read that far in the manga or watched that far in the anime....don't read this story. Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo are in my story cause they are funny and for comedic relief. My story follows the manga, but only some parts, so there will be spoilers, so If you don't read Shonen Jump magazine month by month, don't read this mk?, alright...ONWARD!

Chapter Two: Here come the Arrancars!

Recap: A pale, black haired, green eyed Arrancar with a broken head mask accompanied a tan redheaded Arrancar with a broken jaw mask and his arm cut off. They Las Noches's inner throne room, "We have returned...Lord Aizen" The pale one said.

"Ulquiorra...Yammy...Welcome back." Aizen replied, sitting from his throne, high above everyone else, "Now...Tell the twenty brothers...what you have learned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen smirked and looked down at Ulquiorra and Yammy, "All right Ulquiorra." He said, "Show us what you experience...in the world of the living. All of it. "

Ulquiorra nodded and began taking out his left eye from the socket, "Yes sir" he obediently said.

He finished pulling out his eye and crushed it, its essence{sp?} spiraling around the room, "Please...see for yourselves" the pale Arrancar said.

The eye essences flew around the room and into the senses of everyone else, their eyes closing, they saw everything, Ichigo's fight with Yammy, Urahara and Yoruichi kicking Yammy's butt. Ichigo's Bankai, and his breakdown."I see," Aizen sighed, putting his chin in hand and keeping his eyes closed, "So you...decided he wasn't worth killing.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, sir" he commented, "The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle to us and-"

"YOU'RE SOFT!" an angry voice interrupted him.

Ulquiorra turned to see an Arrancar with short blue hair. He had a hole in his stomach and a jacket that was open, showing his body. His eyes were also blue and he had a broken jaw mask as well. It was on the right side of his face. His hand was resting on the left side of his cheek. His legs were crossed and he was sitting next to another Arrancar that had a broken head piece mask, He smirked, "If it was me...I'd have killed them with the first strike!"

"Grimmjow" Ulquiorra calmly said.

"What were you thinking?" the blue-haired Arrancar patronized, "When you've got permission you kill, you kill!! Right?!"

"I agree," a tall Arrancar said. He was standing next to Grimmjow, His mask covered his head and his left eye, "He stood up to you. You should've killed him as a matter of course, worthy or not.

"And look at you Yammy! You're a mess!" Grimmjow added," Then you come back you us and tell us he wasn't worth killing? Looks to me like you COULDN'T kill him!"

Yammy interjected on his own behalf, "Grimmjow...didn't you see what happened? The guy in the sandals and the dark girl got me...not the kid. "

"What are you stupid?" Grimmjow growled, "I would've squashed them like bugs, too!"

"Oh yeah?" Yammy challenged.

"Enough" Ulquiorra held back Yammy and stared at the blue headed Arrancar, "Grimmjow...I don't think you understand. That boy is no danger to us...yet"

"Huh?"Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra explained, "Lord Aizen isn't worried about his current abilities are. His growth rate is the problem. That boy has tremendous potential."

Grimmjow looked down with a sneer on his face, listening to the pale, currently one eyed Arrancar, "Right now his powers are extremely unstable. But I sensed that if he doesn't self destruct, he might prove useful to us in the future." He continued, "That's why I let him live."

Grimmjow growled again and glared at the pale Arrancar, "I still say you're soft!" he yelled, "and what if you're wrong about him? What if his powers stabilize and we have to fight him?! Then what?!"

"Then I will deal with him, " Ulquiorra answered, staring back at the man, no emotion on his face.

"..." Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra.

"Do we still have a problem?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Very well" Aizen interjected, a smirk on his face, "He's your responsibility Ulquiorra. Do as you like...with the boy."

The addressed Arrancar bowed to Aizen, "Thank you, sir" He replied.

Grimmjow stared at the pale Arrancar's back as he exited the room with Yammy, he glared hard and sneered, grinding his teeth together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah-ha!" A voice exclaimed. "Now I get it!"

Renji stared at the pill and the lion doll in his hand, "So that's why it can move! It's a gikongan." he commented, staring at pill Kon with Rangiku, "For a second there I thought it was some kind of fancy wind up doll."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at them. He was ignored.

"I've never seen anyone use soul candy on a teddy bear before. I didn't know it worked with stuffed animals." Rangiku commented, "Those R&D guys do some crazy things!"

"YOU GUYS!" Ichigo finally yelled from behind him.

"What?" Renji asked, stuffing the soul candy back in Kon's mouth.

"When are you guys leaving?" the orange headed boy replied.

"We're not" Renji replied, not noticing that Kon was flailing under his hand which was still in the lion's throat, "We're staying here until the Arrancar's have been defeated,"

"What? But where are you guys gonna sleep and stuff? There's not enough room here." Ichigo said.

"WHAT?!" Rangiku exclaimed, "Not even for me?"

"YOU?!" Ichigo exclaimed himself, "Especially not you!!Did you think you could just make yourselves at home here?!"

Rangiku's face was blank for a moment until she looked at Renji, "Renji, would you mind coming here for a second?"

Renji nodded warily and sat next to Rangiku, "Yes?" he asked.

"Don't move" she answered, reaching for his uniform shirt.

Renji complied, and Ichigo's eyes widened as Rangiku began to unbutton the buttons of the red heads uniform shirt. Ichigo nearly drooled as more and more skin of the red-haired shinigami's chest was revealed. He shook his head, why was he thinking this way? More importantly, how did Rangiku know he had a crush on Renji. Ichigo mentally smacked himself, he needed to get control over himself, "WHOA!" he yelled, "Wh-what're you doing!" he yelled."B-button that up!! What are you trying to do?!"

Rangiku only smirked and continued unbuttoning Renji's shirt. The redhead not even doing anything to stop her. He was curious to see Ichigo's reaction.

_"Hey Renji..." Rangiku asked. It was a couple of hours earlier, while they were hiding in the attic waiting for Ichigo to get home. Yumichika and Ikkaku were off somewhere...probably making out._

_"Have you noticed that Ichigo has been staring at you weirdly when you're around?" she continued...chin in hand, "He focuses on only you, even if there are other people around him"_

_"Really?" he asked, staring at the blonde woman_

_"Yeah" Rangiku continued, "I mean take this morning at school for example, when we entered the classroom...Ichigo asked you personally why you were here, and you took the question as if he asked why we were all here."_

_"Hm..."Renji thought back. Ichigo had been staring at him weird, "Why do you suppose he does that?" he asked._

_The woman sighed, "He likes you, idiot..." she said._

_Renji's eyes widened, "....S-seriously?" he asked_

_"Yeah! and you like him too!" she asked looking at him again a smile on her face, "Even though you can't see it, now that I've said something, you'll begin to see it."_

_"W-what?" Renji asked, a blush gracing his features._

_"Shh! I think he's coming!" Rangiku shushed, putting a mouth on his hand, "Psst! Ikkaku! Yumichika! stop making out and get over here! Ichigo's coming!"_

_Renji blinked, 'could I really?' he thought of the Orange headed boy, his deep chocolate brown eyes, his chiseled features and body. They way he smirked whenever he was being cocky when fighting an opponent...Renji mentally shook his head. If he didn't stop thinking about the strawberry now, he never would. He realized how he had been thinking and sighed through Rangiku's hand, 'The only thing I need to know is if he really does...'_

"Aw come on!! Geez! Why are you doing that! Like's it gonna change my mind! I'm not gonna even look!" Ichigo exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands, yet peeking through his hands, "Why do you always have to be like that, Rangiku?"

Rukia looked at him with a blank experssion,and called him on the fact that he was still peeking through his hands. "You know, Ichigo...we can see that you're peeking."

"Oh well" Rangiku smiled, exiting out the door, "Then I'll stay with Orihime!!"

Kon's nose spurted blood at the thought of Rangiku and Orihime in the same room."Orihime?" Ichigo asked, "Have you asked her about that?"

"No, but she won't turn me down 3" the blonde assured.

"Wha...What a forbidden garden!!" Kon screamed, launching himself at Rangiku once again, blood spurting from his nose. "How would you like...a mascot---ugh"

His proclamation was cut off by Rangiku karate chopping him to the ground once more."Want to come with me captain?" she asked Toshiro who was walking away.

"No way." was his simple answer.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun. 3" she exclaimed

"For you." the silver head sighed.

"Lets go too, Yumichika" Ikkaku stated looking at the black-haired man

"Got somewhere in mind?" Ichigo asked as they began to walk away as well, Ikkaku had his wooden sword over one shoulder.

"Of course not..." Ikkaku replied, "But don't worry. We never intended for you to take care of us. We'll find our own beds, thank you very much."

"I'd keep that wooden sword hidden if I were you" Ichigo called after them.

"Well then..." Renji said, standing up."Guess I'm off, too."

He began to walk away. Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed his wrist out of nowhere. Renji turned back and gave his friend a suspicious look, "What?" He asked.

Ichigo mentally cursed himself, "To where?" he asked, looking at Renji.

"I was thinking of going to Urahara's place, for now." Renji replied, not removing his hand from the orange headed boy's grasp."He was the one who got you ready to fight us in just a few days, right? I've always wanted to meet him. "

Ichigo stared into Renji's orbs that were as red as his hair. For some reason he wanted Renji to stay with him, "You can stay here with me" He said, "but...only if you want to...I can work something out with my family and you could-"

"Sure...Ichigo...that sounds great, "Renji interrupted smiling, eyeing his wrist still caught in Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo looked down and quickly released the fukutaicho's hand, "Uh-Uh...right then..." Ichigo said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Renji's eyes that were boring into him.

"I still need to go to Urahara's, but you can talk to your family before I go." Renji sighed, "There are a few things...I want to ask him about,"

Rukia pulled Renji aside for a moment and whispered in his ear, "Urahara's a weirdo, so be careful!!"

Renji nodded and looked back at Ichigo who looked at Rukia, "So...what about you?"

"I can't stay in your closet?" she asked him, pouting slightly.

"Are you crazy?! My family already saw you!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not to worry Ichigo," she smirked, walking towards the house.

"What're you going to tell them?!" Ichigo yelled again, running after her, "Hey! Listen to me!" he finished, an irk mark forming in his head.

Renji only sighed and followed Ichigo, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika's eyes widened, "Huh?" he said looking around.

"I smell a Hollow. Should we take care of it? " He asked Ikkaku as they continued walking.

"Leave it," Ikkaku muttered, "Someone named Kurumadani is assigned to this area."

"Oh. All right." Yumichika said, still looking in the direction where he sensed the Hollow.' But...this Hollow's scent...is...' He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki sat in her room on her bed with a towel over her head. She thought back to how she saw Rukia pull Ichigo out of his own body and how he had those weird black robes on. She also thought about those weird students that had arrived that day. She sighed and put her head on her knees, "Why am I...Worrying about this?" she asked no one in particular, "I'm so stupid"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then...Ichigo was all better!" Orihime smiled, talking to the picture of her older brother "And then...and then..."

Orihime sighed, thinking back to when she saw Rukia again. She had thrown Ichigo out of his funk when she couldn't, "But, wow..." She commented, "Rukia is really amazing. I'm a little...envious."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad looked out the window as Tsubaki and all of Orihime's other little helpers healed his wounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keigo and his Mizuiro were walking home, Keigo spouting nonsense about on the right person a uniform could be used as a weapon. His friend just kept on walking. "Hey!! Wait up!!" Keigo yelled .

"Huh?" he looked up in the sky, there was a flying Hollow right above him, but of course Keigo had no idea what it was, let alone what they were called."What's ...that?" he asked no one in particular.

"Hurry up, ." Mizuiro said, still walking.

Keigo returned to his normal self, "Don't call me that!!" He yelled, trailing after his friend, "C'mon! there was this super realistic monster-looking thing in the sky just now!"

"Mr. Asano...please," Mizuiro sighed, still continuing to walk,

"STOP THAT!" Keigo shouted.

Yet unbeknownst to Keigo, If he had looked in the sky for only a moment more, he would see a rip coming out of the sky. And inside that rip he would see a smirking face. The smirking face of the blue-haired, blue eyed Arrancar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia rubbed her tearing up eyes with a tissue, "And so my brother and I..." she sobbed, holding Renji's hand, who still looked indifferent about the situation.

" Lost everything. We don't even have money for food." she finished.

Ichigo sighed and groaned in annoyance at the obvious fakeness of the situation. Yet inside he secretly hoped his family would buy it so he could spend more time with Renji.

Yuzu's eye flowed with tears, "Aw..." she sobbed "Let them stay with us Tou-san!" she launched herself at her who caught her, crying himself.

"OF COURSE YUZU!!! Tou-san was just thinking the same thing!!" He sobbed happily, "You can both stay as long as you want, Renji, Rukia!!"

Rukia smiled and gave Ichigo the thumbs up."Stop that" Ichigo sighed, "They'll see you. They'll realize it's all an act."

"Kaa-san, look! Tou-san..." Isshin yelled, hugging the giant poster of Ichigo's mother with Yuzu, "HAS A THIRD DAUGHTER AND A SECOND SON NOW!!!"

Ichigo sneered in disbelief, "On second thought..." he sighed, "Don't worry about it."

Renji smirked and whispered in Ichigo's ear, "You have one strange family,"

Ichigo gulped at Renji's close vicinity, and nodded nervously, tuning everyone else out but Renji again. Renji chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets."Well, I should go to Urahara's now, I'll see you when I get back...Ichigo" he smiled and strolled out the door without Isshin and Yuzu noticing.

Karin stared at Rukia, and then Renji as he whispered in Ichigo's ear, who blushed. The redhead chuckled and whispered one more thing before walking out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The night sky over the Kurosaki clinic was clear. The crescent moon high in the sky, that is until a cracked in half, revealing the faces of five Arrancar. The tall Arrancar with the mask on his head and his left eye, the one with the head peace mask. One with a head mask that looked like it had a horn, one with a complete face mask on the right side of his face, and a final huge guy with a small mask on his nose. They walked in the sky towards a lone figure sitting on the top of a large building, "Is this everyone?" It asked.

They tall one (apparently the leader of the five) nodded. "Did anyone see you?" the lone figure asked, (who turned out to be Grimmjow).

"Of course not, "The tall one answered. "I felt a number of strong reitsus on the way here...contrary to Ulquiorra'a report"

Grimmjow 'hmphed' and stood with his hands on his hips, "Open your pesquisas! All the way!" He commanded.

As they did so, they felt a variety of different reitsu's...some stronger than others. Grimmjow growled, "Just as I thought."

"There are a bunch of them, "he continued, "They called in reinforcements from the Soul Society. This wouldnt've happened if he'd just killed him."

Grimmjow scratched the masked side of his jaw in anger, "Like I said, that idiot's soft!" he then addressed the other five Arrancar, "D-Roy..." ,the one with the head piece mask. "Shawlong...", the tall one, "Edorad.." the big guy with the nose mask, "Ilfort", the bull horned mask, "Nakim" ,Half mask, "Everybody ready?" Grimmjow asked.

"There's no need to hold back. If they have any Reitsu at all...kill them. Spare no one!" He growled

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Huh?" Rukia asked, looking at her new living arrangements. Ichigo's father had put her in the same room as Yuzu and Karin. "They put me with your sisters" she commented

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "That would be the normal thing to do."

"But I was going to sleep in your closet" Rukia protested,

Ichigo sighed again, walking away, holding the back of his head with his right hand, "Hey, don't tell me" he said, "Talk to my Chichi,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji sat cross legged across the street from the Urahara Shoten, which was currently closed for some reason. His arms were crossed as well, and he just stared, waiting.

The red-haired shop boy peeked out from a secret opening in the shop's front. "He's still there" He informed Urahara.

"Hmm..." The shop owner said, waving his famous fan in front of his face,

"What could he want?" he asked with a sweat drop, "I have no business with a fukutaicho from the Soul Society.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika and Ikkaku sat on top of a building, looking at the 'hand made rice balls' they had gotten at the store. They were discussing how fishy they looked, considering they both thought that the girl selling them couldn't have the ability to make hundreds of them fresh every day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime and Rangiku sighed and satisfaction after finishing the dinner they had had. (Orihime had let Rangiku stay without any arguments) Toshiro sat on the roof, he heard them squealing in joy as they ate ice cream, "I'm...hungry..." he sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow smirked and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his robe pants, "Have we...located all of them?"he asked.

The other five Arrancars nodded, "Lets go" Grimmjow smirked, "And don't let...any of them escape!!"

As the other Arrancars blasted off toward their targets, their reitsu spiked, as if to warn their targets of their existence. Everyone in the surrounding areas that could sense reitsu shuddered at the intensity of it." This reitsu!" Ichigo's said as his eyes widened, "It's them!!!Rukia!!"

"I feel it!!" the girl answered checking her cell phone for the Arrancars positions. "One...two...six of them?! That's too many!"

"Are they coming this way?!" Ichigo asked, extremely alarmed.

"Not yet" Rukia replied, "They just seem to be probing for reitsus at the moment."

"How come?!" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, this is bad! They're making a hit list...they're..." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "They're going to kill everybody... who even has a hint of reitsu!"

Ichigo reached for his deputy soul reaper badge,"Uryu is a zero right now! But what about Orihime and Chad?!"

Rukia looked at her cell phone again, "Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho are with Orihime!!! They should be able to protect her!!" she yelled, "But Chad!"

She looked at Ichigo with a serious look on her face, "One of them...is coming this way!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku smirked crazily as he stripped out of his gigai and hopped off the building, "Here they come..." he said, "GOOD!"

Yumichika joined him in the air, "Lets go, Yumichika!" Ikkaku cried. Yumichika nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Taicho popped a soul candy into his mouth, forcing his soul out of his gigai. "Hide yourself!" he told the gikongan in his gigai.

"Yes sir" It answered obediently.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled hopping over the building's roof.

"Where is Orihime Inoue?" Toshiro asked

"My gigai is with her, it will keep her out of the fight." Rangiku replied.

"Good" Toshiro muttered, "Get ready, Matsumoto. Here they come."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two Arrancar appeared, a tall one with a mask over his head and his left eye, and a large man with a half mask over the right side of his face. Rangiku's eyes widened, 'what speed!!' Rangiku thought.

"A pleasure to meet you." the tall one simply stated.

Toshiro's eyes widened as he blocked the 'surprise; attack from the Arrancar, "I am Arrancar number 11... Shawlong" the taller man said.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya Taicho of the Tenth division," the silver head replied, pushing back his sword against Shawlong's.

They pushed their swords against one another's, skidding away from each other," The Taicho of the Tenth Division, eh?" Shawlong asked, "Splendid. Looks like...I hit the jackpot"

"No" Toshiro argued as his reitsu spiked, "More like...you crapped out,"

"Oh?" Shawlong challenged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad sat up form hit lying position, clenching and unclenching his hand, testing his healed hand. "Wait Chad!" one of Orihime's helpers said, "I'm not done healing you!!!"

"Its okay." Chad answered, looking at his hand, "I'm fine. Go back to Orihime's place and heal her."

Chad raced out of the building with his fighting arm activated, he stopped when a figure spoke, "Aw, Rats" it said, "You're no Soul Reaper."

Suddenly an Arrancar with a large head piece was at Chad's chest, his hand aiming straight for that Spanish man's heart, "No good." he said.

Out of the blue, the Arrancar's hand was grabbed by another hand, making the Arrancar's eyes widen in surprise."You shouldn't evaluate your attack.." The voice from the hand said. "Until after you've won the fight." The voice turned out to be Ichigo!

"Heh!I guess you're right," The Arrancar smirked, "So after I kill all you guys...I'll tell the others...That none of you guys...were any good!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ikkaku and Yumichika stood poised as a large Arrancar with a small mask on his nose appeared in front of them. The Arrancar smirked, crossing his arms infront of both of the 11th Division Soul Reapers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji growled as an Arrancar with a head mask with a single bull horn on it appeared in front of him, floating in the air. He had his hand on his hip and was smirking as well. The way this was going, A large fight was about to happen.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE:

Chichi: another way to say Father in Japanese, you say it when you are talking about your father when they are not around.

Pesquisas: They are basically the Arrancar reitsu detectors

Kaa-san: Children's version of Mother

Rose: Woohoo! I'm done! Extreme awesomeness! Ok so...no real Yaoi action yet, just some real big fight scenes coming up! To be honest I really don't want to write all of them...cause that would take forever and I want to get on with the Yaoi goodness, and that's not gonna happen if I waste like three more chapters just writing about all the fights! Don't worry though.. I'll still write some of them, Like Ikkaku and Yumichika's fight, and Renji's fight, and Ichigo's fight, because they are important to the story. I'll also write some other crucial things that happen so you don't get confused. I'll basically tell you the gist of what happens in the fights though, so you all know what happens. Alright... finally done with Chapter two! It wasn't as long but it still was pretty lengthy. Plus I called no one bald, *looks at Ikkaku* ...and no one short, *looks at Toshiro*...is everybody happy?

Ikkaku/Toshiro: yes...

Hichigo: *whines* no! I wasn't even in this chapter!

Rose: You were mentioned though, through Rukia..

Hichigo: Yeah...I guess *glares in random direction*...man I hate that bitch...trying to steal my man...

Renji:*scoffs* YOUR man?! Hell no pal! He's gonna be mine!

Hichigo:*smirks* just keep tellin' yourself that, red.

Renji: *smirks* I get to stay in his house...in his room... for as long as I want!

Hichigo: *raises eyebrow* I live in his head moron, I know what the boy is thinking at all times...

Renji:*growls* but he's thinking about me and looking at me...not you!

Rose: *sits and grabs popcorn* this is good stuff!

Hichigo: *crosses arms and picks dirt put of nails in right hand, looking bored* Virginity!

Rose: Ooh! low blow!

Renji:*growls louder* at least he doesn't have to go to his mind to see me..and I look better than you, body makes the man dude...

Hichigo: *scoffs* no way!

Renji: so way!

Hichigo:*looks at Rose* Rose! tell him he's wrong and that Ichigo like me better!

Renji: *Looks at Rose too* Yeah...tell everyone who is better for Ichigo! Me... *smirks*...or the Hollow *glares*

Hichigo: I have a name you know!

Rose: It's not for me to decide gentlemen...*smiles*I'm just the writer!

Renji: That doesn't make sense! You should know who he likes better! and who he belongs with! You're the writer!

Hichigo:*squints eyes* You're gonna let the readers decide...aren't you?

Rose: bingo...

Renji: I'll win...

Hichigo:Yeah right...

Rose:*over Renji and Hichigo's bickering* so it's all up to you guys...You will settle who is better suited for Ichigo. You can also tell me who you think he should go with. Just tell me who you want in a review *hint, hint*...please?*points to Renji and Hichigo* This is getting annoying! PLEASE!

Renji: Me...

Hichigo: NO, ME!

Rose: one more thing...I've been thinking...If Ichigo has sex with Hichigo...is it sex...or masturbation? You can decide that too! Well Rate and Review please!

Renji: *waves* Bye everyone!...me...

Hichigo: Yup, Bye!...ME!!!


	3. Fight! : Rukia and Ikkaku!

Ring around the Ichigo

A/N: Hallo! Chapter Three is here! Hooray! XP. There is absolutely no Yaoi in this chapter whatsoever...this is a complete action chapter...so...sad day for me. Some of the fight scenes are in this chapter...and I apologize if they make no sense. I don't believe I'm very good at them so sorry if they're crappy. Ok...I've decided. In the fights I'm not gonna write about...I'm gonna just tell you the chapter the fight is in the manga and you can read it at your leisure mk?

Main Pairings: IchigoXRenji, IchigoXHichigo, and another mystery pairing that you won't know until it happens, feel free to guess, but you probably won't get it...

Other pairings: YumichikaXIkkaku, {cause you can SO tell they are gay for each other! w} and others will be announced when I decide to put them in.

Disclaimer: The only Bleach things that I own are Urahara's hat, an Urahara keychain, plushie, magazines and a poster, {_Still_ don't have that Renji plushie TwT}.The rights of Bleach, its characters and story belong to Kubo-sensei cause if I owned it, Renji and Ichigo would be doin' it like we all know they should be!

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness, violence and language. Again as in my other stories constructive critisism is always appreciated, but Flames are not. I will get Hichigo to infiltrate your mind and fuck it up! Don't like, don't read....simple...no?

A/N: Hallo! Chapter 3! Like in my other stories, I'm going to use Japanese cause I mean they ARE Japanese! The will be explained at the bottom of the page. Quotes are talking, and single thoughts are thinking and Italics are flashbacks and dreams. This story begins after Ichigo first fights Yammy the Arrancar. So if you haven't read that far in the manga or watched that far in the anime...don't read this story. Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo are in my story cause they are funny and for comedic relief. My story follows the manga, but only some parts, so there will be spoilers, so if you don't read Shonen Jump magazine month by month, don't read this mk? Another thing...I realized that I've made some mistakes in my last chapters. The Japanese word for spiritual pressure is "reiatsu"...not "reitsu" as I have been writing it...and "Taicho" and "Fukutaicho" have another "u" sound at the end of them. So it's "Taichou" and "Fukutaichou". I apologize for any confusion and inconvenience, and I will write them correctly from now on…alright...ONWARD!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Fight! : Rukia and Ikkaku!

Recap: Out of the blue, the Arrancar's hand was grabbed by another hand, making the Arrancar's eyes widen in surprise."You shouldn't evaluate your attack…" The voice from the hand said. "Until after you've won the fight." The voice turned out to be Ichigo!

"Heh! I guess you're right," The Arrancar smirked, "So after I kill all you guys...I'll tell the others...That none of you guys...were any good!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

D-Roy wrenched his hand away from Ichigo's and scooted back a few steps. He smirked as Ichigo reached for his zanpaku-to.

Chad's eyes widened as his chest bled in the tiny spot that the Arrancar touched. 'He would've killed me.....If Ichigo hadn't shown up when he did...' he thought, '...I'd be dead for sure.'

"Chad....Step back, Ok?" Ichigo asked.

Chad's eyes widened even more, "W...Wait, Ichigo! Orihime healed me!" he exclaimed, hitting his fighting arm to show Ichigo.

"Chad! Please...Let me handle this." Ichigo said sternly, his back to the Mexican man.

Chad then realized the reason for Ichigo's words. He thought back to his accident when his arm almost got torn off by Yammy the Arrancar, "Oh. Ok." He said, turning to run away, "It's all yours...Ichigo." and with that, he ran off.

Just as Chad ran by, Rukia had turned around the corner, "Are you all right, Chad?!" she yelled as he ran by.

He only kept running, thinking to himself, 'Ichigo...Don't you...trust me...to get your back anymore?'

He thought back to a time where Ichigo and he fought together, 'Will we....ever be able to fight as a team again? Ichigo!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see" D-Roy said, "How should I kill you?"

Ichigo ripped the bandages from his head, "Is that you, Rukia?" he asked without turning around.

"Yes" the raven haired girl said, "I saw...Chad on the way here. What did you...say to him?"

Ichigo still kept his eyes on the Arrancar, "Nothing. I just told him to stay back and let me handle this."

Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo who was shaking slightly and sweating, "Step back...Ichigo." she said.

"Huh?!" Ichigo exclaimed, "What did you say?!" he looked back to the girl who had a soul candy dispenser in her hand, "Hey…that's a..."

She smirked and glanced at the orange headed boy, "Step back and let me handle this." she sighed, popping the soul candy in her mouth, "You're too...tense"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Rukia's soul was forced out of her gigai, "You could get yourself killed....fighting like this." she said, looking at Ichigo with a serious look on her face.

"Rukia, you...got your...powers back?" Ichigo asked, skeptical.

"Surprised?" Rukia asked, amused from Ichigo's surprise, "I couldn't get my powers back before because I was in that gigai of Urahara's." she said, walking towards Ichigo, "But...I discarded it and lived in the Soul Society which is full of reishi. So naturally, I regained my spirit energy. What do you think?"

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, still surprised.

Suddenly, Rukia's gigai ran up from out nowhere, "HOP!!" she yelled with a smile.

"WHOA?!!" Ichigo yelled in surprise, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You heard the lady! Step back! HOP!" she smiled.

"HOP?!" Ichigo asked as the gigai smiled and glomped Ichigo's head.

"That's Chappy, the most popular gikongan with female soul reapers." Rukia explained, "I was trying to buy Chappy...When I ended up with Kon by mistake"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed, pushing away Chappy with one hand while pointing to it with the other."This thing was supposed to be in my body?!"

The gikongan was still smiling and giving a peace sign, "That's right. Hop." she said still smiling.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad it was Kon!" Ichigo yelled imagining Chappy in his own body doing the exact sign she was doing it right now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere D-Roy attacked Rukia from behind, but luckily Rukia drew her Zanpaku-to and blocked it, but it sent her barreling down the alley way.

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo yelled as Chappy held him back, smile still on her face.

D-Roy kept hitting Rukia again and again, eventually hitting her into a telephone pole. The shinigami bounced off of the pole, zanpaku-to still drawn, and aimed it at the Arrancar. He blocked it with the side of his hand, "Arrancar diez y seis, D-Roy" he said with a sort of lisp, since his teeth looked like that of a Hollow's.

"Squad Thirteen..." Rukia began.

"Uh....don't bother" the Arrancar interrupted, "I don't waste time learning the names...of those I kill."

Rukia's eyes widened and she sighed, "I see" she replied, pushing her zanpaku-to back to scoot away from D-Roy, "Then at least...remember the name of my sword." she said, "Dance....Sode no Shirayuki."

'A white...zanpaku-to!' D-Roy thought as Rukia's sword released.

"Dance number one...." she said, "Tsukishiro."

The shinigami sliced at the Arrancar. A white circle appeared on the ground. D-Roy's eyes widened as his feet and legs began to freeze to the ground. "What...Is this?!" he asked as the ice continued to move up his body. "AH!"

The Arrancar then jumped off of the ground into the air, removing his zanpaku-to out of his belt. "HAHA!! Too bad, Soul reaper!! The sky is my domain!!" he yelled smiling in the air, "A sword that freezes the ground...isn't worth much in aerial combat!! DIE!!"

Rukia only looked at proud Arrancar in the sky as the circle on the ground glowed, "Actually..." she said as the circle suddenly froze everything, even the air, including D-Roy.

"Sode no Shirayuki doesn't freeze the ground. It's domain…" Rukia explained, turning away, "...Is everything within the circle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"YEE-OW!!!" Ichigo yelled as Chappy continued to hold him down.

"If you won't be still on your own, I'll make you!! Hop." Chappy said, sitting on top of Ichigo's back and wrenching his arm behind him.

"Stop saying 'hop'!!" He yelled, "I can't be still!! You're hurting me!! Let go!!"

Chappy just ignored him and pulled at his arm harder, earning a sickening noise to come from said arm "OW!! You're gonna break my arm!! I'll kick your little but!" the deputy shinigami exclaimed.

The gikongan only smirked evilly and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "No you won't!! I'll kill you before you can kill me. Hop"

"Wait!" Ichigo stuttered worriedly, "You're just supposed to hold me down!!"

Chappy just smiled and wrenched at the orange headed boy again, "Arm wrench!! Hop." she replied in a singsongy voice.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." Ichigo groaned in pain.

"What are you fools doing?" a familiar voice asked.

Ichigo looked up to see his familiar female shinigami friend and immedialty forgot about his own problems with Chappy. "Rukia!! Are you ok?!" he asked "What happened to that guy?! Did you get him?!"

Rukia only sighed and turned slightly away from the two on the ground, "Of course." she replied calmly," I'm here, aren't I?"

Ichigo's eyes gazed at the zanpaku-to that was resting on Rukia's shoulder, "Hey...that zanpaku-to..." he said, eyes widening.

"That's Sode no Shirayuki," Chappy said, answering Ichigo's unasked question, "...Lady Rukia's ice-and-snow-type zanpaku-to. It is currently the most beautiful zanpaku-to in the soul society. Its blade. Its hilt...a completely white zanpaku-to.....Hop."

Ichigo only sighed, "Way to ruin the mood."

"Lady Rukia has the skills to be a seated officer. Hop" Chappy continued as if she didn't the deputy shinigami, "But the work of a seated officer is much more dangerous than the regular guardsmen...So a certain person, who didn't want Lady Rukia to be, exposed to danger...Pulled some strings and had Lady Rukia removed as a seated officer candidate."

"A certain...person?" Ichigo asked, turning back to look at Chappy.

"Yes." she replied, "Lord Byakuya...Kuchiki."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment, "Hop." Chappy finished.

Ichigo sighed again, "I don't think exposition is really for you. Now would yo mind getting off of me?"

"ARM WRENCH! HOP!" Chappy replied, pulling Ichigo's arm back with a sickening crunch.

"OW!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia sighed, "You guys still playing?" she asked, "That's enough, hurry up and..."

Suddenly, Rukia was interrupted by a huge rise in reiatsu from behind them. The two shinigami turned to come face to face with a blue haired man who seemed to be an Arrancar. "What?" he said, "D-Roy got himself killed already?"

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes widened as the man only sighed, "Aw. Well, guess I'll have to kill you both myself!" he smirked, "Arrancar No.6....Grimmjow! Nice to meet you, Shinigami!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the other Arrancar's all looked off in the direction of where D-Roy's reiatsu had suddenly disappeared. "So, D-Roy's dead." Shawlong commented with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"That loser!" Ilfort exclaimed, "And after he begged to come with us. Hmph! I guess not even Aizen-sama could save him from his own incompetence."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoever went up against D-Roy was lucky. I never did think he was strong enough to be an Arrancar. But you..." Edorad smirked, turning to Ikkaku and Yumichika, "You're not so lucky!! I'm no D-Roy."

"You'd better...say your prayers" the large Arrancar exclaimed, firing a doom blast at the two shinigami, sending a tremendous blast throughout the neighborhood.

"Whoa..." Keigo turned and looked off in the direction of the blast, "What was that? I hope they don't some this way. Making all that noise in the middle of the night...where'd those hoodlums come from?"

He just sighed and continued walking "Hmph...Why can't Mizuho go buy her own drink?" he asked to particularly no one, "I hate this. It's too dark around here. I've been seeing weird stuff lately too. I don't believe in ghosts, but...It's creepy. And I saw that monster today. Huh? "

Suddenly, Keigo saw a shinigami running towards him. (But of course he has no idea what the hell they are but that's beside the point) "Hey! It's that guy who's always fighting monsters. This is good I could use some company." Keigo smiled and waved at the shinigami.

"Good evening Mr. Fro Man!! Filming again tonight?!" he asked as the man continued to run away.

"Oh!!" the afro-ed (A/N: lol! Made a new word!) Shinigami mumbled to himself, "Is 'Fro-Man' short for 'Afro-Man,' maybe?" and he continued to run away.

"...Fine, just ignore me. Now I feel worse than before." Keigo sighed. "Come to think of it, I still haven't seen that guy's T.V. show yet. Maybe it's on cable or something."

Keigo continued to look at the retreating figure of the man until a rather large 'BOOM!' erupted from behind him. He turned, and quickly scurried back on his butt in feat, "WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HECK?!" he exclaimed, "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!"

Then suddenly, out of the smoke, a figure appeared. His bald head (A/N: Great...Ikkaku's gonna hit me again...) was bleeding and he was holding a sword. Keigo recognized as the guy who scared him shitless this morning at school. "Hey! You're one of those guys who were at the school today!" he exclaimed, pointing at the bald man, (A/N: and that's a second hit for me....I wonder how many I'm gonna get in this chapter *sigh*) "What're you doing running around in the middle of the night covered in blood and carrying a sword?!"

Ikkaku turned around, "Huh? Oh, you're that--" he began, but was cut off by a fist to the face by Edorad.

This knocked the bald shinigami (A/N: Three) back towards Keigo who screamed in fear.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!" Edorad exclaimed gathering another doom blast in his hands, "What's the matter?! Is that all you Shinigami got?! Huh?!"

This made Keigo extremely confused, " Wh...What?! Shinigamis?!" he said, "Shinigamis? As in 'Soul Reaper'? What're these people talking about?"

"Hey...Kid." Ikkaku said, standing up once more.

"Yes?!" Keigo replied, scared out of his mind.

Ikkaku leaned in close to him and said with a threatening aura around him, "I'll make a deal with you...What do you say?"

"Well...um...that all depends" Keigo replies meekly, scared tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

"Well, we need a place to stay tonight, Yumi and I, and you're about to get killed, so..."

"Maybe he just wants to kill **you**." Keigo replied, staring at the shinigami's head which continued to bleed.

Ikkaku just ignored the boy's comment, "So...I'll save you from this guy..." he continued, pointing back to the fast approaching Arrancar, "If you let us stay at your house for a while!"

"...Huh?" Keigo asked stupidly.

This pissed Ikkaku off. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!! IS IT A DEAL OR NOT?!" the bald shinigami exclaimed, grabbing at Keigo's shirt.

"OKAY!!" said boy replied, even more scared tears falling from his eyes.

"Good!" Ikkaku smirked, "That's' settled!"

The 11 squad third seat stood and turned to Edorad, "All right. You're a big boy. I didn't catch you name."

"Me?! I'm Arrancar No.13..." he began until he stopped, "No. Forget it. Why introduce myself...to a dead man?"

Ikkaku only sighed slightly, "I see. You and I have different ideas about etiquette."

"Hmm?" Edorad asked.

"I always tell those I train...To introduce themselves to their victims." the bald shinigami explained, "If you're going to kill someone...At least they have the right to know...the name of their killer."

Ikkaku shifted into a fighting position, his unreleased zanpaku-to in his left hand and the sheath in his right, "11th squad third seat under Kenpachi Zaraki," he said, "Ikkaku Madarame!"

The shinigami smirked, "You don't have to give your name...but take note of mine." he said, "It's the last name...you're ever going to hear!"

Ikkaku then suddenly launched himself at Edorad, attacking with his zanpaku-to in his left and defending with his scabbard in his right. After a moment of blocking and being blocked by Edorad, Ikkaku smirked, "What's wrong?! Why aren't you using your zanpaku-to?!" he asked, "Is it just for show?!"

"We Arrancars have skin of hierro. It's like heavy armor!" Edorad smirked himself, blocking Ikkaku's attack, "I can defeat you with my bare hands!!"

Ikkaku only smirked and shifted his footing, "Is that so?" he asked.

Edorad's eyes widened and he quickly drew his zanpaku-to halfway out of the scabbard, blocking Ikkaku's attack. This made the shinigami smile, "Hmm...So you realize your vulnerability. You chose to keep your arm."

Edorad fully unsheathed his zanpaku-to and pushed Ikkaku back, "I can't believe it! Forced to draw my sword against a mere shinigami." he sneered, "disgraceful"

"Oh, c'mon." Ikkaku teased, "I'll make you release its power next."

Keigo's eyes widened as Ikkaku and Edorad exchanged attacks, "What the...?!" he asked to no one, "Who** are** these people?"

Suddenly a voice from behind Keigo replied, "Weren't you listening earlier? That's Ikkaku Madarame, the 11th squad third seat under Kenpachi Zaraki"

Keigo turned to see a man with chin length navy blue hair and two feather-like things on his right eyebrow and the corner of his eyes. His shinigami uniform had an extra orange glove on his right hand that was attached to a turtle neck looking thing on his neck. (A/N: What **is** that thing anyway...it's really hard to explain! ) "He's the second most powerful man...in the soul society's most feared squad." the man continued.

"Hey! I saw you at the school too!" Keigo said, "Sh-shouldn't you be helping him?"

Yumichika raised his feathered eyebrow and sighed, "Help him?" he asked, "Look at him. See how happy he is? He's having fun. He's fighting a formidable enemy for the first time in a long time. He doesn't want any help. In fact...He wouldn't accept it. Do you understand?"

"Um, not really." Keigo shook slightly, "He's having fun? We can't help? But are you sure he's gonna win?!"

Yumichika smiled sadly and glanced at Ikkaku, "No."

"What?!" Keigo exclaimed, "What if he dies?!"

The decorated shinigami sighed again and glanced sadly at Ikkaku once again, "Then I suppose...He'll die happy."

Keigo looked at Yumichika and then back at Ikkaku who was smiling crazily and attacking Edorad. He looked back at Yumichika who just continued to look at Ikkaku with a sad expression. Keigo's eyes widened when he remembered that Yumichika hadn't been over three feet away from Ikkaku at all times when they were at school. And the expression on the navy haired shinigami's face said that he was extremely worried about Ikkaku.

Keigo put the pieces together, 'If you love him...then why won't you help him?' he thought with a slightly confused look on his face.

Ikkaku swung his zanpaku-to fiercely towards Edorad's chest with his right, yet the Arrancar blocked it. He attacked with his left, blocked with his right. Attacked with his left; blocked with his right. 'He's kind of rough, but he's not all talk. His skills are for real.' the Arrancar thought, 'but his movements are too direct and predictable. He attacks from the left with his sword...and blocks on the right with his scabbard.'

Edorad smirked and charged up another doom blast in his fist, 'It's too simple!!' he thought, launching it at Ikkaku.

'If he always does the same thing...I can guess his next move,' he continued, watching Ikkaku skid to a stop a few feet away, 'Which means... It should be easy to find an opening!!'

Edorad executed yet another doom blast, smashing his fist into the ground, breaking a large chunk in half and forcing Ikkaku to jump into the air. The shinigami flipped and prepared to attack. 'Left!' Edorad exclaimed in his head, 'He's attacking!!'

Yet when they clashed, Ikkaku's scabbard was blocking Edorad's zanpaku-to...in his left hand! 'The scabbard's...in his left hand?!' he thought.

Ikkaku took this opportunity to slice at the Arrancar's face. Blood spurted in the air as Ikkaku pushed back and skidded back on his scabbard, then hopped up to land on his feet. The shinigami sighed with a smirking face as he switched the zanpaku-to in his right hand back to his left, "Damn...I missed" he said, referring to the large cut that was now across Edorad's face, "I meant to slice your face clean off."

Edorad's eyes only squinted, 'Who _is_ this guy?' he asked himself, 'He made me think his attacks were predictable just so he could catch me off guard. And just as I made my move, he switched his sword to his other hand. That's a crazy way to fight. It's possible to score big, but he's just liable to end up dead himself. That's not fighting to win. That's...that's' fighting for fun!!"

Edorad's eyes squinted further as he watched the bald shinigami fiddle with his teeth in his mouth with his tongue, 'At first glance it may seem clever, but it's not! He exposed himself in order to lure me in. This guy thinks this is a game.'

'Is that all your life means to you?' the Arrancar silently asked the shinigami who reached into his mouth and pulled out two teeth, "You filled your hand with reiatsu and slapped me with it. Nice move" said shinigami commented, looking at the twp molars. "You knocked out two of my teeth."

He then sighed and flicked the teeth out of his hand, "Oh well... I'll have Akon make me some new ones."

The bald shinigami bent his knees as if to stretch them out, "All right! Let's go!" he grunted out, "I'm figuring out your moves!"

The Arrancar sneered at the near lackadaisical attitude of the shinigami, who affectively shifted into a fighting stance once again. "And I'll keep hitting you....until you're forced to release your zanpaku-to!" said shinigami smirked.

Edorad only smiled slightly, "...yeah." he sighed" I guess I underestimated you. Against somebody like you..., maybe I'd better fight with my zanpaku-to released."

Ikkaku smirked, "The you acknowledge my skill?" he asked.

Edorad only smiled and put his free hand over the blade of his zanpaku-to, "No. You fight for fun. Not to win." he replied, "But I'm going to show you...what it's like to be completely outmatched...so you'll never again make the mistake...of fighting an Arrancar for fun. Awaken...VOLCANICA."

Ikkaku could only stare, mouth agape, as the Arrancar's form changed, "What the...hell is that?" he asked.

"That's not very polite...now is it?" Edorad reprimanded to a now shocked and wide-eyed shinigami, "This is how we Arrancars....release out zanpaku-to."

The size Edorad's arms had greatly increased, and the holes in the side periodically released steam, "You said you like...to introduce yourself to those you're about to kill, right?" the Arrancar asked, as if to mock the amazed shinigami. "I am Arrancar trece....Edorad Leones."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo could only stare wide-eyed at the blue-haired Arrancar, who smirked in return. The Arrancar walked down from his place in the sky. Ichigo thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was sure that it was loud enough for Rukia and the Arrancar to hear; Rukia was in a similar state.

As the Blue-haired Arrancar finally reached the ground about fifty feet away from the two shinigami, their state of shock had not weakened in the slightest. 'This spiritual pressure....is he an Arrancar, too?' Rukia found her asking herself, 'But he's so different from the other one.'

Grimmjow only smirked and narrowed his eyes, 'His spiritual pressure...is incredible!' the female shinigami thought, eyes wide in fear.

"So which is it?" The Arrancar finally asked.

"Huh?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Which one of you...is stronger?" Grimmjow replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

Rukia's eyes widened even more in shock. She turned to Ichigo thinking 'No!!', yet she said, "ICHIGO!! RETREAT!!"

Out of the blue, a fist found its way into Rukia's stomach. It reached so far in that whoever's hand it was, it was engulfed up to the wrist by the girl's stomach. Rukia glanced back to see that it was the Arrancar stabbing her stomach. "Not you. Just as I thought" he stated matter-of-factly.

Rukia only coughed up blood, "Y...You pig" she murmured before she fell to the ground.

The blue-haired Arrancar just let her fall and removed his hand, dripping with her blood. "RUKIA!!!" The Orange headed shinigami screamed, disbelieving what his eyes had seen.

The something came over Ichigo. He flew into a blind rage as he stared at the back of the Arrancar. The male shinigami's focus suddenly shifted onto cutting the Arrancar to pieces. The boy launched himself at the Arrancar, Zangetsu gripped tightly in his hand. He drew closer and closer to Grimmjow and just as he was about to reach him, intent on slicing his head clean off without the Arrancar noticing. Said Arrancar turned with an insane smile on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"An Arrancar's zanpaku-to...is sealed within the core of his power inside his body. They're not like the swords you shinigami wield." Edorad explained to the still shocked Ikkaku. "When we release our zanpaku-to....we also release...out true power and form. Do you understand?"

Ikkaku said nothing, so Edorad continued, "This is my true form. And Volcanica...is my true power."

Out of the blue Ikkaku was knocked off of his feet and into the air by a sudden blast of the Arrancar's said power. It lit up the whole area in a bright light and sent Ikkaku smashing into the ground.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Keigo watched in amazement and fear at what was happening. Yumichika only stared, his face completely emotionless, but his eyes held so many things; from fear, to amazement, to pain, to love. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sudden blast of light. He reached into his robe and pulled out a headpiece to the soul society. "Yes Mr. Ayasegawa....what can I do for you?" the voice on the end of the line asked.

"The enemy's destructive power has increased more than we anticipated. I want a spatial freeze in a 300-ken radius of Ikkaku Madarame." He replied, "There's a chance a number of living people and souls that could get caught in it. You can take the structures out with sortie charges, as usual. But the safety of the people and souls is the top priority"

Keigo just looked at the raven headed shinigami with confusion and a little bit of fright. "Yes sir" the microphone answered.

"We have to assume that all of the Arrancars are more deadly than we thought. Freeze the space around the opponents of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki as well. We can't take any chances." He continued.

"Yes, sir" the person on the line answered obediently.

"And...prepare a squad funeral....for Ikkaku Madarame" he added, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he watched his lover being beaten into the ground over and over again so easily by the Arrancar.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" said Arrancar exclaimed while smashing Ikkaku into a nearby building and into the air. "What do you think?! We Arrancars are even more deadly with our zanpaku-to released!!"

Ikkaku did not reply...only flew through the air. The Arrancar flew after him. "You're not strong enough to absorb that much reiatsu!! ARE YOU?!" He mocked. That is until Ikkaku's eyes suddenly shot open; a fierce crazed look in them.

The bald shinigami flipped back and landed on the air making the Arrancar gasp in shock the shinigami was alive...let alone able to bounce back from his attacks. Suddenly, Ikkaku placed his zanpaku-to and its scabbard together and shouted, "Extend, Hozukimaru!!!"

The zanpaku-to transformed into a staff with a blade at the end. He wasted no time in launching an attack at the Arrancar, the crazed smile still on his face. "You fought well," Edorad commented, steam bursting from the holes in his arms, "Don't make me blow you to pieces."

Ikkaku continued to charge, as if he didn't even hear the Arrancar, "What a shame" he sighed, punching Ikkaku one more.

A large 'BOOM!' resonated through the air, and as the smoke cleared, Edorad was sure that he had won. His eyes widened when he saw that the bald shinigami was holding up his hand. He was battered, bloody, the top half of his robes had fallen been ripped apart and Hozukimaru had snapped in half. But he was still alive. "Damn...I had no idea that our skills were so unequal. Fine the others probably have their hands full right now. Hopefully they won't notice."Edorad's eyes widened as he removed his fist and Ikkaku spoke, "Dammit! I really didn't want to have to use this!"

Ikkaku sighed and looked up at Edorad whose eyes widened, "Watch closely. And don't...tell anybody about it." Ikkaku smiled insanely again as he put together the pieces of his broken zanpaku-to and yelled, "BANKAI!"  
Suddenly, a surge of reiatsu burst through the air and smoke swirled around Ikkaku and Edorad. As the reiatsu reached Keigo and Yumichika, the brown-haired boy shouted out in surprise, "Wh...What is that?!"

As Yumichika felt the familiar reiatsu, his expression of pain and worry faded away and turned into one of relief and amusement, "So...He decided to use it." he whispered to himself more than anything, "Ikkaku..."

As the smoke cleared Edorad's eyes widened in surprise, "Bankai...did you say?" he asked.

The smoke cleared just enough to see Ikkaku's smirking face, "That's right. Bankai." he replied, smoke finally clearing to reveal said Bankai.

An extremely large crested blade engraved with a dragon attaching two very large staffs with blades at the end by chains; Ikkaku's Bankai "Ryumon Hozukimaru."

Ikkaku shifted his footing and lifted the two large blade staffs up over his head, one in each hand. "...Impressive." the Arrancar commented.

"Don't lie to me. I know my reiatsu isn't high enough to impress you yet." Ikkaku replied. "So you'll just have to be impressed...When you die!"

The fighters launched themselves into the air once again. One serious; one still smirking insanely. Edorad charged his right hand up with reiatsu and tired to punch Ikkaku again. The bald shinigami swung the blade in his left and sliced the Arrancar's fist in between the middle and ring finger, making blood spurt everywhere and making Edorad's eyes open wider than they had before, 'What?! He cut my Volcanica?!' he thought.

He looked up to face Ikkaku on top of the other blade, forcing it down like a guillotine, his crazed smile still evident on his face. The Arrancar thrust his left arm out to block his face. The blade pushed through and cut through nearly the whole Arrancar's arm. Smoke billowed from the hole in his arm and swung it away, sending Ikkaku into the air again. The shinigami skidded and came to a stop mid-air again. 'Energy!! His Bankai doesn't enhance his kido or his speed, or even his defense ability. It's just a chunk of energy...with tremendous destructive power' the Arrancar thought, but then looked at the blade that had cut him. It had cracked and a piece of it had broken off.

'But a clumsy move like that...is vulnerable to attack!' Ikkaku dropped the blade in his left hand and grabbed onto the large crested blade and began to spin in around over his head, causing the two staff-blades to whip around. The dragon crest had also half lit up and was smoking.

'I can still win. I'm not afraid. Before he cuts off my arm..." Edorad thought, smoke and steam pouring from each of the holes in his arms. 'CRUSH...HIM!!'

'In a contest of raw power...I can't lose!' he thought. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at Ikkaku still spinning his Bankai. '...? That's strange. That zanpaku-to's...reiatsu....is increasing!'

Ikkaku only smiled, continuing to spin the blade "So you finally noticed. Hozukimaru is a slow starter. He's usually asleep when I perform Bankai. The only way to wake his full power...is to exchange blows with the enemy." Ikkaku explained, "When he starts to wake up....the dragon engraved on him slowly turns red."

Ikkaku gestured with his head to the crest as he stopped spinning it; it was almost completely red, only the nose of the dragon was left. "Only when the dragon is completely red...Is Ryumon Hozukimaru at his maximum destructive capabilities."

Ikkaku shifted the crested blade with the now fully red dragon to his left hand and another blade on his left. "Ready?" he asked the crazed smirk still there.

"Yes." Edorad smirked in return.

The two launched themselves at each other for what could only be described as the final blow. Someone was not going to make it out of this blast....alive.

To be continued.....

OR IS IT?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-part 2: Fight! Ikkaku and Renji!

As the smoke began to clear, one of Ikkaku's blades spun through the air and embedded itself into the ground. Both fighters stood in the air still, backs facing one another. Ikkaku glanced at his broken blade and narrowed his eyes, "Damn" he sighed then spurted up blood.

He leaned forward and dropped out of the sky, still clutching his broken zanpaku-to, and crashed to the ground. Edorad still stood, "Ikkaku....Madarame..." he said.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Edorad's whole right arms and most of his right torso was gone. "Good thing you told me your name." he smiled bitter sweetly as his eyes rolled back into his head.

He fell from the sky as well and crashed into the ground, far away from Ikkaku...dead. (A/N: You thought Ikkaku died....didn't you?)

Ikkaku said nothing from the ground, only glanced at his zanpaku-to. He gripped the broken staff and let his eyes slowly slip closed. This reminded him of another time where he almost died.

_"W...w-wait" a bloody and battered Ikkaku groaned out to the retreating back of a black-haired man with a pink headed child on his shoulder. He held a broken sword in his hand._

_"What?" the man replied stopping and turning slightly, "You're still alive?"_

_Ikkaku only shouted, "Where are you going?! Finish me off!! You won! Kill me!!"_

_The other man only sighed, "Sorry. I didn't come here to put down injured pups." he replied, the small child peeking over his shoulder. "It's not my job to end your suffering."_

_"Are you kidding?! You think I'm a fool?! Kill me!!" Ikkaku shouted, still on the ground._

_Suddenly the man picked the bald man up from his sleeve and yanked him to his eye level. "Shut up. If you love fighting so much...then stop whining for me to kill you." he growled, "Don't lose and then begged to be killed! Never admit defeat until you're dead!"_

_Ikkaku just stared wide-eyed and mouth agape as the man continued, "If you lose and you're still alive...then consider it your lucky day. If you had any brains you'd be thinking of ways to stay alive right now!! Live...and dedicate yourself....to killing the one who left you alive"_

_The man only glanced at a younger Yumichika that was sitting on the sidelines the whole time for only a moment before he turned back to Ikkaku and smirked, "But I wasn't holding back when I fought you. It was your luck that saved you. Live. Live and...Try to kill me another day." He said as he dropped the stunned bald man to the ground, "See you around" he added as the child hopped onto his back again and he began to walk away again._

_"W...Wait!!" Ikkaku yelled again, "Tell me....what's your name?!"_

_The man stopped again and turned, "Kenpachi. Kenpachi....Zaraki."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"No." Ikkaku replied to a bowing Renji._

_"What?" the red head replied, lifting his head up to see the bald shinigami walk away._

_"Sorry. Ask someone else." he sighed._

_"Wait....Wait up Ikkaku!!" Renji exclaimed "It has to be you!! None of the other Fukutaichou can perform Bankai!!! And...Even if they could...I still wouldn't ask anyone but you! You're the first, last, and only choice!! You're the only one left who can fill the void that Aizen left!! You should be the next Taichou!!"_

_Ikkaku only sighed again, "Fool. I told you when I was teaching you how to fight...I have no intention of telling anyone but you and Yumichika about my Bankai. When word gets out that I can do Bankai...I'll be hounded by fools like you. I'll have no rest." he explained, sitting down._

_Renji just looked at the man with confusion as he scratched his bald head. "But I don't want to be a Taichou. If I were a Taichou...I couldn't fight under Zaraki Taichou." he said, "Your dream is to surpass Byakuya Kuchiki... and my dream is......to fight and die as Zaraki's subordinate. End of discussion. And don't ever ask me again."_

_Renji nodded and bowed, "Yes, sir!"_

Ikkaku continued to hold his zanpaku-to as he dragged himself over the ground towards where he had last seen Yumichika; a trail of blood following after him. He panted and groaned, lifting himself up slightly. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming near him. "I knew it" a voice said.

Ikkaku only smirked and lied onto his back as the navy haired shinigami kneeled to him with a smile on his face. "I knew you'd still be alive...Ikkaku." he whispered hugging the still bleeding Ikkaku; for once not caring what happened to his clothes or how he looked.

Ikkaku only smiled and chuckled silently, lazily draping a hand over his lover's shoulders, "Of course I'm alive." He replied closing his eyes and smiling.

"I was lucky today." he whispered in Yumichika's ear, "Luckier than you can imagine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji panted as he gripped the hilt on his own Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. The Arrancar in front of him only smiled and lifted up his zanpaku-to, covered in Renji's blood.

-----------------------------Intermission----------------------------

Rose: Sorry people...just needed a quick intermission here...I'm here to announce that I will not be writing the fights between Shawlong and Toshiro, and Rangiku and Nakim. Because that would be a mondo waste of my time! I'll tell you the chapter number and you can read what happens! It starts at "The Battle of Karakura Town" arch "Chapter 9: Mode: Genocide" But I'm going to write Renji's fight cause I actually want to and I believe that this story has gone from one fight to another way to fast in the first place! I'll tell you the basic things you need to know before continuing on! Rangiku has been beaten to the ground and knocked out by Nakim. Toshiro is using his Bankai that is deteriorating against Shawlong who calls him pathetic....Toshiro hits Shawlong's zanpaku-to arm with ice and Shawlong releases his zanpaku-to(this is after part of Renji's fight...and I apologize if this is confusing...but It'll make WAY more sense if you read the manga.) Toshiro gets really hurt and Shawlong tells Toshiro his name, and says, "It was very nice to meet you...little captain"

Now onto the rest of the chapter...I hope you enjoyed the quick intermission and the bit of a fluffy moment between Ikkaku and Yumichika! Now! Onward!

Ikkaku: *still hugging Yumichika with eyes closed and smiling* when this chapter is over...I'm seriously gonna kill you....

Rose: *sighs and slumps over in chair/sweat drops* Yeah...I know you are...

--------------------------Back to the Fight!---------------------------

"HRAAAAH!" Renji yelled as he launched Hihio Zabimaru at the horned Arrancar.

The Arrancar only lifted his own zanpaku-to and blocked the giant bone snake head from biting him. He was pushed back in the air some; but he only smirked and pushed the snake back at a wide-eyed Renji,

Suddenly, the Arrancar was inches away from the red head. Renji's eyes widened further as the Arrancar sliced at his chest. Renji yelled in pain and swung Hihio Zabimaru to get the horned Arrancar away from him.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Said Arrancar yelled in amusement. "That all you got brother?! That's your Bankai?! How did a loser like you ever get to be a Fukutaichou?! The Gotei thirteen have really gone to the dogs."

Ginta just sighed from the rooftop where he was watching the fights, "Darn...they're losing." he said.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Ururu, "Ururu?" he asked the girl who was just watching the Renji fight, "I told you to stay in bed."

He then noticed her trance-like state and started to panic. 'Uh-oh! The Arrancar's weird reiatsu is affecting her' he thought. 'She's going into massacre mode!!"

"Ururu! Stop!" he yelled in a fatal attempt to stop the girl; but she just launched herself at the Arrancar, not even hearing Ginta's words. "Crap!" he exclaimed.

"Well...what say we wrap this up...brother?!" the horned Arrancar said, raising his zanpaku-to up for another attack and smirking.

Suddenly, Ururu appeared behind the Arrancar, her leg bent back, ready to kick the Arrancar; her eyes still in a trance-like state.

The horned Arrancar turned around just in time to get the left side of his face kicked; hard. Renji's eyes widened as he saw the Arrancar fly through the air. Said Arrancar regained his composure and skid on the sky, "Who are you?!" he asked, his left eye closed and blood running down from his hair.

Out of the blue, the girl's tiny hand clenched around the Arrancar's neck. She squeezed harder and harder making the Arrancar choke out. "Danger. You are a...danger. You are a danger...to us. Danger is the...enemy" the small girl muttered to the Arrancar.

She lifted her head up and finished with an almost smile on her face, "The enemy....must be....eradicated."

A large 'Boom' resonated through the air as Ururu forced energy from her hand to the Arrancar. "Huh? What the...? Who _is_ that girl?" Renji asked himself, dumbfounded.

The Arrancar growled and screamed, more blood dripping down his face now, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

Ururu wasn't fast enough to dodge the hilt of the Arrancar's zanpaku-to. It sent her skidding backwards in the air. "Why, you...!! Oh, you'll pay for that!! You're dead. YOU'RE DEAD!" he threatened, gripping his zanpaku-to with both hands. "Impale....Del Toro!"

Ururu's eyes only widened as she watched a horn tear through her chest and out the other side. Renji's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the Arrancar. He had grown considerably and he had a bull's skull and arms bones over his own like armor. "What's wrong?" he asked Renji in a mocking tone, "You look surprised. This is an Arrancar....zanpaku-to release....brother,"

He flicked his head upwards and sent a now knocked out Ururu flying through the air. Suddenly a hand grabbed her in mid-air. Ginta's bat unraveled and smashed into the Arrancar's head with all his strength. But the Arrancar didn't even move, as if he never even felt it. The Arrancar flicked his head again, but Hihio Zabimaru blocked the horn from hitting any of them in the nick of time. "RUN, KID!" Renji exclaimed, staring back at Ginta who was holding Ururu under his arms.

"You think...you've stopped me...brother?" The Arrancar asked, shattering part of Hihio Zabimaru and stabbing Renji in the right side of his torso with his horn.

Renji's eyes widened as he spit up blood then flew through the air. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The bull Arrancar bellowed, "Now that it's over...I'll tell you my name, brother!! I'm Arrancar quince...Ilfort Grantz!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku groaned quietly enough so that the Arrancar above her could not hear her. He was too busy watching the fight with Shawlong and Toshiro to notice the assistant Captain pulling out a microphone head piece from her robes.

to be continued.... (for real this time! ^w^)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

Sode no Shirayuki: White snow on sleeves

Tsukishiro: White moon

Hierro: Iron

Trece: 13

Quince: 15

Dies y seis: 16

1 ken: about 6 feet

Sortie charges: Frankly I have no Idea what he was talking about...

Hozukimaru: demon light

Ryumon Hozukimaru: Dragon crest Demon light

Hihio Zabimaru: I'm almost positive it means Baboon King but don't quote me on that

Del Toro: pale horned prince

If there is anything else I forgot to mention I apologize...

Rose: Whoot! I'm done! I hope you liked that longer chapter! When I write these I usually read the Shonen jump and use it a reference. I usually only do one per chapter but this one I used Three! I surprised even _myself _when I went back to look at the translations WOW! This chapter was also a gift to you because I've taken so long to update. Laziness struck me hard...and I apologize...I hope you can forgive me! Dial up is a BITCH as well. Anyway, can anyone guess how many times I called Ikkaku bald in this chapter (excluding that last one)? And don't go count cause that's cheating...

Renji: six?

Rangiku: eight?

Toshiro: I don't care...

Hichigo: Ten?

Ikkaku: *still bloody and being held back by Yumichika/ thrashing against him* IT WAS THIRTEEN!!!!!

Everyone but me: *hisses in a breath* ooh....that's bad...

Rose: That's the only way I can think to describe him! I'm sorry!

Hichigo: *Re reads Ikkaku's fight/ squints with chin in hand* It seems as though you gave up and just called him bald after like the fifth one...

Rose: Basically...

Ikkaku: I'll kill you Rose!

Hichigo: Wait! She needs to write the sex first!...then you can....

Rose: *sweat drops* So I'm only here to write sex?

Everyone: Basically...

Rose: *Rolls swivel chair over to corner of room/ slouches as angst lines appear over head*......

Renji: *Rolls eyes and crosses arms* Oh smooth move, Hollow....

Hichigo: *sighs/says fake-ly* I'm sorry.....

Renji: Hey...Rose-chan...didn't you have some announcements for the readers?

Rose: *Angst lines disappear and turns swivel chair around, smiling* Oh yeah! I do! In the "Who is better for Ichigo" contest....so far....it's a tie.

Hichigo/Renji: WHAT?!

Rose: Yup...one each to be exact....so I'm not gonna decide who it is until people tell me in reviews.(hint hint) That'll end this quarrel once and for all. To me at least.

Yumichika: *Peeks over Ikkaku's shoulder while still holding him* and what was the other announcement?

Rose: Its very serious...someone has guessed the secret pairing....

Everyone but me: *gasps/Eyes widen and mouths drop*

Rose: I know....It's amazing....I'm almost speechless myself....

Hichigo: *Mutters under breath and rolls eyes*....that's cause you're a walking chatter box to begin with...

Rose: I heard that! Be careful mister! If you're not nice to me then no sex for you!

Hichigo: *Eyes widen* I'll be good!

Rose: *smiles and pats head* good boy. Well...That's it for chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! Stick around and you might get to see some Yaoi action happening soon! *wink wink* The "who is better for Ichigo" contest is still going...please, enlighten us with who _you_ think Ichigo is best suited for...Renji or Hichigo? With your help this amazingly annoying battle can end and I can get on with more chapters! The mystery pairing has been guessed and It will still remain a mystery...you just have to figure it out before it happens. And no bribes will change my mind. Except for maybe a Renji plushie or some strawberry pocky...depends. I hope you stay tuned for the most exciting chapter of "Ring Around the Ichigo" yet! R&R o kudasai! Sayonara!

Ichigo: *waves slowly and wonders why he is suddenly here when he was fighting Grimmjow a second ago* Bye Everyone?


	4. Fight! : Renji and Ichigo!

Ring around the Ichigo

A/N: Hallo! Chapter Four is here! Hooray! XP. Some more development between characters in this chapter!

Main Pairings: IchigoXRenji, IchigoXHichigo, and another mystery pairing that you won't know until it happens, feel free to guess, but you probably won't get it...

Other pairings: YumichikaXIkkaku, {cause you can SO tell they are gay for each other! w} and others will be announced when I decide to put them in.

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me. If it was....the story would go nowhere because everybody would be too busy having sex to fight...

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness, violence and language. Again as in my other stories constructive critisism is always appreciated, but Flames are not.

A/N: Whoot! Chapter 4! Like in my other stories, I'm going to use Japanese cause I mean they ARE Japanese! The will be explained at the bottom of the page. Quotes are talking, and single thoughts are thinking and Italics are flashbacks and dreams. This story begins after Ichigo first fights Yammy the Arrancar. So if you haven't read that far in the manga or watched that far in the anime...don't read this story. Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo are in my story cause they are funny and for comedic relief. My story follows the manga, but only some parts, so there will be spoilers, so if you don't read Shonen Jump magazine month by month, don't read this mk? I got more reviews! I'm so happy!

BonneNuit: Thanks for your review! I know, I know. It's really boring right now and follows the story to a T *sweat drop*. It's not because I have no originality...It's just cause I felt the need to write it this way for the beginning of the story. I'm just building up to my original ideas. I just didn't think it would take this long to do so...so I apologize! I hope the way I'm writing it doesn't make you not want to read it......I'll try to put more original ideas in it...so PLEASE keep reading! I promise to get to my original ideas soon! *bows*Oh and no....the mystery pairing is not RenjiXHichigo...that's all I'm saying...for now...

koreto-chan: Thanks for your vote and your review! It makes me happy!

TealEyedBeing: Whoot! Thanks! But I'm gonna try to use more of my own Ideas as you saw in my review comment for BonneNuit....these chapters are just a build up to my own content....so I hope you like it! Oh! and thanks again for the review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4: Fight!: Renji and Ichigo!

Recap: Rangiku groaned quietly enough so that the Arrancar above her could not hear her. He was too busy watching the fight with Shawlong and Toshiro to notice the assistant Captain pulling out a microphone head piece from her robes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, a voice on the radio shouted, "Fukutaichou of the tenth squad Rangiku Matsumoto! Gentei Kaijyo...has been authorized!"

Rangiku's eyes widened and she smirked. She leaned up from her lying position. She lifted her hand up just in time to block Nakim's foot from hitting her in the head. "Thanks" she replied. "Taichou! Renji! Gentei Kaijyo has been approved!"

Renji smirked and placed his hand over his chest. A lotus petal marking morphed from his skin. "GENTEI KAIJYO!" He, Rangiku, and Toshiro exclaimed.

Out of the blue, three extremely powerful bursts of reiatsu 'boomed' through the air, catching the Arrancar's off guard. "Gentei Kaijyo? What...is that?" Ilfort asked the red headed shinigami.

But before he got his answer, his left horn was suddenly blasted off. "Gentei Kaijyo. To prevent excessive influence on the spirits in the world of the living...we Taichous and fukutaichous of the Gotei thirteen must wear a Gentei Reiin somewhere on our body when we come here." Renji replied, "It severely restricts our reiatsu up to eighty percent. In other words....when it's removed our strength is...."

The tattooed shinigami swung his right arm, sending Hihio Zabimaru straight towards Ilfort with incredible speed. The Arrancar tried as hard as he could to stop the bone snake head from tearing him apart. The effort made him skid back farther and farther. "Quintupled" the shinigami muttered.

Renji smirked when he heard that his comrades were getting the same results in their fights that he had in his own, "It's over....Shawlong Qufang." he heard Toshiro say.

'Here goes everything then' Renji thought gripping the hilt of Hihio Zabimaru tighter, "HIKOTSU TAIHO!" he exclaimed.

"Retreat! Retreat for now!" Shawlong yelled at his companions.

"You're not getting away." Toshiro said,

"None of you." Renji added as a giant red blast from the mouth of the Bone snake slashed through Ilfort's bone-like bull armor.

The Tattooed shinigami glanced at his comrades to see Nakim sliced to bits by Rangiku's Haineko and Shawlong's Ice prison had been shattered by Toshiro's Daiguren Hyorinmaru. As the fallen Arrancar's fell to the ground dead, Toshiro sighed as an injury he sustained earlier in his fight re-opened and spurted blood everywhere. "Taichou!" Rangiku exclaimed. Catching him. "Orihime! Orihime! Come here! Please!"

Hihio Zabimaru had also begun to fall apart. Renji landed as more pieces of his Bankai fell to the ground. His headband was soaked in blood from his own fight and so was his right arm. "Damn..." he panted out of exhaustion.

'That was close! If the news of the Gentei Kaihyo Hadn't made him hesitate...." Renji thought to himself, 'If he'd fought all out from the beginning, I'm not sure I could've beaten him. Are all the Arrancars this strong?! If they are....'

"We're in trouble....Ichigo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow turned and simply blocked Ichigo's attack with his left hand, a bored expression on his face. With that same hand, he pushed Ichigo into the air. "Whoa!!" the deputy shinigami exclaimed, stopping himself mid-air.

Grimmjow only sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Hey! Who do you think I am? I didn't come here to butcher lambs!" he shouted, looking up at Ichigo. "I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your Bankai. Otherwise...you're gonna be full of holes....like that lump of a shinigami over there!"

Ichigo grinded his teeth together in anger and frustration, "You dirty....!" he growled.

He placed his left hand on his right forearm. His traditional Bankai stance. "BAN-KAI!" he exclaimed, his own reiatsu rising.

"That's more like it." Grimmjow murmured.

As the smoke cleared Ichigo launched his first attack, which Grimmjow avoided with ease. Ichigo pushed his Bankai upwards to try to catch the blue headed Arrancar off guard. But again he caught it with ease, throwing Ichigo back once again; with much more force this time.

Ichigo crashed through buildings and jumped into the air, his head already dripping blood. He searched the streets, looking for Grimmjow, only to have the Arrancar appear in front of him. Luckily, with his quick thinking, Ichigo used his Bankai's speed to shunpo behind Grimmjow to try to catch him off guard.

Grimmjow once again turned and grabbed Ichigo's zanpaku-to, instead catching Ichigo off guard and kicking the shinigami in the face. The Arrancar brought his leg up again and smashed it against the back of the orange haired shinigami's head.

Grimmjow sighed disappointedly from the air, "Hmph....you call _that_ a Bankai?! It only gives you average speed!" he exclaimed to Ichigo who was in a crater in the ground and covered by smoke.

"You disappoint me, shinigami! That all you got?! Well?!" Grimmjow challenged.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he saw black energy forming from behind the smoke. The Arrancar's eyes widened as he saw the energy forming around Ichigo's zanpaku-to. "Getsuga...Tensho!"

The black wave launched itself at Grimmjow, who was finally caught off guard. He crossed his arms over his face to protect himself. The hit connected and Ichigo panted from exhaustion on the ground.

As the smoke cleared around Grimmjow, a cut from his right hip across his chest to the right side of his forehead was bleeding profusely. "What...was that?" he asked, removing his hands from his face. "That move wasn't...in Ulquiorra's report, shinigami!" he smirked,

"Still disappointed..._Arrancar_?" Ichigo teased a smirk on his face as well.

Suddenly in Ichigo's left eye, the white began to fade to black and the Iris turned to a bright yellow. 'King...King! Let me out! Let me out!'

Ichigo growled, smacking his left hand over his eye, "Not yet...It's almost over."

Suddenly, behind the two fighters the sky began to open up again to reveal, Kaname Tosen.

Grimmjow laughed loudly, an amused smile on his face, "Alright, shinigami! You're finally worth killing now!" he exclaimed, still in the sky.

'Dammit! Those cuts are too shallow....Not even the full force of the Getsuga Tensho could take him out.' Ichigo thought, still holding his left eye which was steadily growing more black and yellow.

'The black Getsuga Tensho is _his _move. Using it emboldens the Hollow inside me.' he continued, 'I can do it two, maybe three more times and still maintain control. What now?'

Grimmjow only smiled and began to unsheathe his own zanpaku-to. "Well. I wouldn't just stand there, shinigami." he smirked, "Now it's...my turn!"

Suddenly, Tosen shunpo-ed behind Grimmjow, "Sheath your sword....Grimmjow" he murmured in the Arrancar's ear.

"Tosen" the espada growled.

'Tosen! The Taichou that defected with Aizen!' Ichigo thought.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked scooting away from the ex-Taichou.

"'Why' you ask? I think...you know. You invaded the world of the living without permission. You also mobilized five Arrancars without permission...and Lost all five" Tosen replied stepping steadily closer to Grimmjow. "These are serious offenses. Aizen-sama is not pleased...Grimmjow. Let's go...your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow sneered but sighed, "Fine."

"W...Wait! Where are you going?!" Ichigo exclaimed as Grimmjow turned his back on him.

"Shut up. We're going back to Hueco Mundo" Grimmjow replied as Tosen re-opened the sky.

"What?! You can't come here and attack us then just leave!! You gotta be kidding!! Come back here!" Ichigo shouted, getting louder and louder and subconsciously taking his hand over his 'Hollow' eye. "WE'RE NOT...FINISHED YET!!"

Grimmjow only stopped and sighed once again, "Not...finished? He asked turning his head to look at the Orange headed shinigami. "Gimmie a break. Tosen just saved your life....shinigami."

"Its obvious that move of yours...takes a huge toll on you. You'd be Lucky if you could use it three more times." He continued, "But even if you could do it a hundred times....you still couldn't defeat me when I'm in release mode."

"Release...mode?" Ichigo asked,

"Don't forget my name...and pray...you never hear it again." Grimmjow said turning back around to look at Ichigo as the rip in the sky closed, "GRIMMJOW JEAGERJACQUES! Next time you hear that name...you're dead meat...shinigami!" and with that, the rip in the sky closed.

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds, which turned into a few minutes, which turned into half an hour. He couldn't stop looking at the sky where Grimmjow and Tosen disappeared in, not even when Renji appeared behind him. "The Arrancars returned to Hueco Mundo, eh?" he asked.

No answer.

"You won." the Tattooed shinigami said, moving closer.

After a long pause, Ichigo took a deep breath, "I Lost." he corrected.

Renji's eyes narrowed and he sighed, "Idiot. If you're alive, then you won."

Ichigo sighed himself, "Stop. You know better. If you were me...you'd feel the same way." He muttered still looking at the sky, "I couldn't defeat our enemies. I couldn't protect anyone....not Orihime, not Rukia...."

He turned around to Renji with a sad look on his face. He looked up and down the tattooed shinigami's body, covered in blood basically from head to toe. "And especially....I couldn't protect.....you....." he finished, avoiding Renji's gaze as it widened.

"What are you saying?!" Renji asked, outraged. "My safety is my own problem...not yours!"

The outraged red head stalked over to Ichigo and pulled his head up, both of the Tattooed man's hands on his face. "None of this is your fault, Ichigo! Sure we got beat up...that's _our_ fault....you weren't there to help us....that's not _your_ fault! You have to stop blaming everything that happens to us on yourself!"

Ichigo said nothing for a moment, just studied the red head's face with his eyes, "I'm not blaming myself for everything that happens to _us._ I'm blaming myself for everything that happens to _you._"

Renji searched the younger man's face for an explanation for what he was saying, "What are you talking about, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed and pulled his head away from Renji's hands, "When I went to the Soul Society to save Rukia, I fought you. All you wanted to do was prove yourself to Byakuya and I got in the way of that; you got seriously hurt!" he exclaimed looking down at a particularly interesting pebble on the ground, "And if I would gotten to Rukia faster...Aizen would've never gotten his hands on the Hogyoku! There would be no Arrancars right now and you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger!"

Renji sighed, "Ichigo...I'm a Fukutaichou....I'm always putting myself in danger...may it be from a simple Hollow...or something else. It's what I do, Ichigo. Don't blame yourself. It's equally our fault for not stopping Aizen when we could have."

"Then why does it feel like everything is my fault?" Ichigo asked, looking up slightly.

Renji didn't answer for a moment, "You're stressed, you're a human who is also a deputy shinigami...you had to save Rukia and now this whole thing with Aizen! Plus you have a Hollow inside you!"

Ichigo's head shot up when Renji said that, "How do you know about him?!"

Renji sighed, "Rukia."

Ichigo frowned slightly, until Renji tilted his chin up to look at the Fukutaichou's face. Renji smiled at him and tilted his head slightly, "You're also a teenage boy. I've been told by a reliable source that a lot of teenage boys are like you. 'It's me against the world', that's how you're feeling...huh?"

"I just don't want you to die," Ichigo replied, tears stinging the corners of his eyes

"I swear as long as I live that I will not die!" Renji replied putting one hand on the air and the other over his heart, "Shinigami's honor."

Ichigo chuckled slightly, still looking at the ground, "Ichigo...I may not know how to deal with your inner Hollow...but I'll do the best I can do to help, whenever you need it...alright?" Renji asked placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo looked up at Renji and smiled. He nodded, closing his eyes and letting a tear fall, "Thanks Renji...that means a lot."

Renji smiled as well at the Orange headed shinigami, and on impulse, grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips onto the younger shinigami's. Ichigo's eyes opened and widened. He pulled back, face as red as Renji's hair.

Renji opened his eyes and gasped at his own actions, 'Damn you impulse drive!' he cursed himself in his head.

Ichigo had never blushed that hard in his life. And with all the blood in his body rushing to his face he promptly.....passed out. Renji used his fast reflexes to catch the deputy shinigami and lift him up, bridal-style. This made the red head blush darkly as well. He then sighed and began to walk back to Ichigo's house. "You deserve a rest, Ichigo. We'll go see everyone later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Renji put himself into his gigai and Ichigo back into his own body, the Fukutaicho sighed. How he was going to explain to Ichigo's father how they got outside and how Ichigo was passed out and how Rukia wasn't with them was going to be tricky. Luckily he learned how to lie to Isshin from the best. (A/N:*cough*Rukia!*cough*)

It was about 10:30 p.m. when Renji reached the house again. He was about to attempt ringing the doorbell with no hands when the door suddenly burst open and Isshin came barreling out. Renji was thankful that he dodged the crazy man just in time. "RENJI!" the man exclaimed with a stupid smile on his face. "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU'RE BACK! THE GIRLS AND I JUST FINISHED PUTTING YOUR NEW BED IN ICHIGO'S RO-"

Suddenly, Isshin became serious as he saw his son in Renji's arms. "What happened?" he asked pushing Renji inside where it wasn't so chilly. It was autumn after all.

"Well he wanted to walk me home from a store I went to...and on the way back he suddenly passed out." Renji lied, hoping the older man would buy it.

"And where's Rukia?" Isshin asked, following Renji as he walked up the stairs and into Ichigo's room.

"She needed to get something at Orihime's house and since it was so late, Orihime insisted that she stay for the night," Renji lied again. So far...so good!

"Oh" Isshin simply replied, "Well then. Ichigo's probably just worn out from school and stuff so we should just let him sleep."

Renji nodded and set Ichigo down on his bed. He walked to the wall perpendicular to it where his own bed was now sitting. It was parallel to Ichigo's desk. "Well, goodnight Renji!" Isshin said, closing the door.

Renji sighed and plopped down on his bed, arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before glancing at a sleeping Ichigo. "I should probably get him out of his school uniform...and I should get out of mine." he murmured, staring at Ichigo more closely.

He blushed deeply and turned so his back was to Ichigo. "It'll be ok for one night."

For about an hour, Ichigo pretended to be passed out as Renji carried him home and put him on his bed. He heard his dad say good night and was thankful that neither of them figured out that he was awake.

Ichigo had actually never passed out in the first place. He had collapsed from exhaustion and all the blood rushing to his head, but played it off as passing out when Renji caught him.

As soon as he knew that Renji was in a deep sleep, Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. He decided to do what he had to do as Renji carried him home. He swung his feet off of his bed and stood, stretching for a moment.

He sighed quietly and walked quietly to his closet. He slid the door open and changed into some civilian clothes. A blue long sleeve jacket over a white crew neck shirt and some blue jeans with a long wallet chain attached.

The orange headed shinigami crawled back onto his bed and was about to jump out the window until he heard someone mumble his name. The deputy shinigami froze in his place and slowly turned back to look at the only other person in the room.

The Fukutaichou tossed and turned as he dreamed. It made Ichigo's heart ache that the man was dreaming of him of all people. The tattooed man was lying face up with one hand over his stomach. His face was contorted into a worried/painful expression. "Renji..." Ichigo muttered so quietly that you could barely hear it.

The deputy shinigami sighed and shifted off of his bed and stood in front of Renji's, a slight frown on his face. Renji shifted and groaned again which only made Ichigo's frown deepen. "I'm sorry Renji...." he whispered, gently taking the larger hand of the Fukutaichou in his own, "But if we can ever be together...I need to do this. If I can't control my Hollow...you'll die. I could never live with myself if that happened."

Ichigo then slowly closed his eyes and leant over. He gently squeezed Renji's hand and brushed his lips over the older mans. "I hope one day we really _can_ be together...Renji." he whispered against the Fukutaichou's lips.

Ichigo climbed back onto his bed and opened his window. And right before he jumped out he looked back at the sleeping form of the man he know knew that he liked more than a crush, "Goodbye...Renji" he whispered before jumping out his window and onto the pavement below.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stopped walking when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure from inside a broken down ware house. "This is it." he muttered to himself before entering.

As the door closed behind him, Ichigo looked up to see eight people sitting or standing on broken concrete-like steps, three girls and five men; the Visoreds. There was a blonde man standing in the middle of all of them. He had shin length hair and was smiling as he fiddled with the hat on his head. "I'm surprised you found this place...Ichigo" he said, "That look...so you've finally...decided to join us"

Ichigo said nothing, only continued to stare. "I'm surprised because given how bad you are at sensing reiatsu...that you were able to find this place. However...we knew you'd be coming so...we focused our reiatsu on you to help you find it." The blonde continued. "So, Ichigo...if you're here...then you must be ready to join us."

Ichigo said nothing for a moment, only avoided the gaze of the other Visoreds. He then looked up, "Bull shit!"

The blonde did a double take, "WHAT?!"

"Me? Join you guys? Are you nuts? I came here...to use you guys."

The man sneered, "What did you say?" he asked.

"I'll never join the Visoreds but...you're going to tell me...how to control the Hollow inside me." Ichigo replied.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, kid?" the man asked, "We're not telling you shit!"

"I'll get it out of you." Ichigo retorted.

"How?" the man asked.

"By force!" Ichigo replied, digging his deputy soul reaper badge out of his back pocket and forcing his soul out of his body.

The blonde only sighed and flipped up his zanpaku-to into his hand from the ground, "You're gonna be a real handful." he murmured as he unsheathed his zanpaku-to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Visoreds just watched as the blonde and Ichigo fought back and forth, back and forth. "The kids not bad." another blonde man commented. His hair was wavy and down to his waist. "He's holding his own against Shinji.

"Moron! Open your eyes!" A girl with navy braided hair and glasses replied, "Shinji's not even trying."

"I don't think Ichigo's trying very hard either, " a large pink haired man commented back.

"Hmph...he's scared...it's plain as day." a black man sighed (A/N:I apologize to anyone who is offended by me calling him just black and not African American...I made my friend mad when I did, he said, "Not all black people are from Africa!" so I just call them black...thank you)

"Scared of what?" a green haired girl in a jumpsuit asked.

"He's afraid of his inner Hollow" a sliver haired man replied, "Are we really considering accepting this kid?"

A pale blonde headed girl with spiky pigtails only sighed and turned away from the fight. "Where are you going?" the green haired girl asked her.

"Hachigen!!Put up five more force fields." she addressed the large man.

"Yes Ma'm" he replied obediently.

"Ichigo, you...." the blonde addressed the boy before he was interrupted.

"Shinji..." Hiyori said, "Step aside!"

She slapped the blonde man with her shoe and sent him spiraling through a wall. Surprising the hell out of Shinji and Ichigo. Hiyori was silent for a moment before turning back to Hachi. "I told you to put up five more force fields."

"B-but...you didn't give me time!" he exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Whatever..." she replied with a sigh.

She turned to the deputy shinigami, "Ichigo. Listen to me. You've got it all wrong."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, we'd like you to join us...but the decision isn't yours." she replied.

"What do you mean?" the orange haired boy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's up to us. Whatever you want doesn't matter. After we've seen what you can do...Then we'll decide to let you join us...or...not. That's how it is." the Visored girl explained. "That's where you stand. You have no say in the matter. If you've got what it takes, you can join us. We'll even teach you how to control you're Hollow. But if you're not up to par, you're out of luck. Your Hollow will probably consume you and you'll die."

Ichigo said nothing, only stared at the girl in shock. "Ok. Now that you know the score, go ahead and Hollowfy. I'll take a look at what you've got." she said, turning her back to him

"No." Ichigo simply retorted

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked turning to him, her Hollow mask beginning to materialize on her head "You have no choice."

'...Hollowfication?!' Ichigo thought.

"Fine. If you're too much of a wimp to Hollowfy...then I'll just...drag that Hollow of yours out of you myself. By force" she finished, mocking Ichigo's earlier threat.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hold on Hiyori!" all the other Visoreds exclaimed.

"What're you afraid of? We're called Visoreds because we have masks like Hollows. So why shouldn't I Hollowfy?" Hiyori asked, "Don't be scared, Ichigo. I'm not as nice as Shinji. If you don't stop being such a baby and Hollowfy real quick..."

You're dead meat." She finished, pulling down her Hollow mask and shunpoing to Ichigo.

The other Visoreds watched as Ichigo fought valiantly but continued to get cut and hit and bruised by Hiyori. "You ok, Hachi?" Mashiro asked, turning to the large man. He was sweating and holding the force fields up. "No, I'm not ok." He mumbled miserably.

Ichigo growled as he held Zangetsu out in front of him. He panted from exhaustion and growled as his left eye began to turn black. "Don't be afraid, Ichigo" Hiyori repeated, approaching Ichigo, not a scratch on her.

"I'm not."

"I'll give you a hint. Perform Bankai"

"Shut up."

"I know what you're thinking. You're afraid that if you perform Bankai against someone as strong as me...you won't be able to contain that Hollow inside you, right?" Hiyori asked, grabbing the hilt of her zanpaku-to that was strapped to her back.

"I said shut up!" Ichigo shouted, tightening his grip on Zangetsu's hilt.

"Idiot. I can't even stand to look at you! You're a miserable coward!" Hiyori exclaimed, pulling her mask back down and unsheathing her zanpaku-to. "Fine! Have it your way! Don't perform Bankai!! Don't Hollowfy!! I'll cut you down...and that'll be the end of it!"

Ichigo flew back as Hiyori blasted him with a cero. 'Think! How does she stay in control when she hollowfies?!' Ichigo thought as Hiyori cut a chunk out of Zangetsu.

She used the momentum to slice through Ichigo's arm and cut off the sleeve left of his robes, 'How does she make that mask obey her?! She's doing if right in front of me! I can see everything!'

If I look and think, I should be able to figure it out!! That what I came here for! I won't perform Bankai! I won't Hollowfy!'

Hiyori smiled behind her Hollow mask and sliced right through Zangetsu and across Ichigo's torso, causing blood to splash everywhere. 'I'm never gonna open up...my soul...to him...' Ichigo silently thought as his whole world went black.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He suddenly yelled his eyes fully black. HIs face was covered by half of his own Hollow mask. Everyone turned, shocked by the incredible spiritual pressure. Ichigo shunpo-ed to Hiyori and grabbed her small throat with his hand and sent her crashing into a wall.

He smirked crazily as he watched her struggle and start to choke under his hand. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. His voice sounded echo-y. "You wanted to meet me girly, so here I am!"

He chuckled and tightened his hold on the girl, her mask had broken off and her eyes were returning to normal. Ichigo was having too much fun to notice as all the other Visoreds pinned him to the ground. Zanpaku-to's aimed for his vitals. Shinji said nothing for a moment, only cracked off the Hollow mask with his sword. Shinji turned to Hiyori, "Are you satisfied...Hiyori?"

"Was that supposed to send me away?" a mocking voice asked.

Shinji snapped back to look at Ichigo, or at least he kinda looked like Ichigo. Ichigo's usually tannish skin had faded completely to white, his hair and shinigami robes had as well. He was looking up at Shinji with yellow inverted eyes, a wicked smile on his face. "That won't work; I've worked too hard to be sent back now."

The other Visoreds were dumbstruck. Never had they ever seen a Hollow take _this _much control over the host body. They immedialty got back into fighting position. But Hollow Ichigo was too fast. He shunpo-ed up to Hiyori again and materialized a white Zangetsu; he held it to her throat. "And unless you want your leader dead, I suggest you do what I ask. It's very simple, really." he smiled as the other Visoreds backed off.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked.

"I want you to make me an aphrodisiac. Not a strong one. Just enough to...weaken King." Hollow Ichigo seemed to be trying to find the right word.

"We'll do no such thing!" Hiyori yelled.

Hollow Ichigo only glanced down at her and pushed his inverted Zangetsu closer to her throat, "You're in no position to be making any demands." he sneered.

"Are you going to kill him?" Shinji asked.

"No. I just want to have some fun with him. That's all."

The other Visoreds looked at one another, they had no choice. "Fine...we'll do it. Now let Hiyori go." Shinji said.

Hollow Ichigo chuckled. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? As soon as that aphrodisiac is in my hands. You'll get your little leader back."

Shinji frowned but nevertheless looked at Hachi, who nodded. The large man stood up and walked away, but not before asking Mashiro to follow him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The two returned in about half an hour with a little vial. Hachi quickly handed it to Shinji. The blonde turned and tossed the vial. "Here, now give Hiyori back!"

Hollow Ichigo only smiled wickedly and picked the still trembling girl up. "Pleasure doing business with you." he chuckled and chucked Hiyori towards them. "Now I must be off, King is waiting for me."

The Hollow pocketed the vial and mock saluted the Visoreds "Ta ta!" and with that, he fell to the ground. Ichigo's hair, robes and skin returned to normal. After a few minutes of silence, he began to slowly get up. "W-What happened?" he groaned, holding his head.

"You freaked out and almost killed Hiyori." Shinji replied dryly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What?!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"You Hollowfied and almost killed Hiyori," Shinji repeated.

"Then does that not give you any reason to teach me how to control my Hollow?! I don't have time to play around!" Ichigo continued to yell.

"SHUT UP!" Shinji commanded making everyone flinch at the severity of his voice. "You don't have time? You don't even know how long it takes for the Hogyoku to awaken!"

Ichigo's eyes widened "Wait...what did you just say?"

"Hogyoku, Hollowfication...you don't know anything about either of them, so stop whining!"

"How do you know about the Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked, still dumbfounded that Shinji would even know about it let alone bring it up at a time like this.

"I've known all about them for years. Hogyoku, the Arrancars...and even Sosuke Aizen." Shinji replied, jumping up to Ichigo. He placed his hand upon the Deputy Shinigami's face and smiled. "I'll tell you all about it some other time. I thought we'd take some time for your soul to get used to our ways, but...come to think of it...you've managed to become a shinigami and achieve shikai and Bankai...in a very short time."

"How do you know all that?" Ichigo asked again, his eyes widening under Shinji's hand.

"So maybe you're right. Maybe we'll just get right down to it...and teach you how to Hollowfy." Shinji then forced energy into his hand to make Ichigo pass out. "I hope you won't regret this."

He closed Ichigo's blank eyes as Love picked him up. "Hachi...give me a two-layered fault force field." Shinji asked, turning to Hachi. Hachi nodded and smacked his hands together twice, causing two huge wall of energy to surround the ware house.

'Can you hear me...Ichigo?" Shinji asked mentally as the Visoreds began to walk down a flight of stairs that appeared out of nowhere in the ground. 'In a moment...you're going to become a Hollow--all the way. Don't let it consume you. Consume it instead. If it eats you...it's all over.'

Ichigo landed softly onto a building of his inner sideways world. He looked around for a moment, noticing that Zangetsu was not there waiting for him like he usually was. He then turned quickly when he heard a sound. Another figure was sitting casually on the building across from him, tossing a vial up and down in his hand. He stopped and looked up at Ichigo. His yellow inverted eyes piercing Ichigo's own brown orbs. He smirked and put the vial back into his robe, "Long time no see...King."

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

Gentei Kaijyo: Restriction removal

Hikotsu Taiho: Babboon Bone Cannon

Getsuga Tensho: Moon fang Piercer if the Heavens

If there is anything else I forgot...i apologize now

Rose: CHAPTER FOUR IS COMPLETE! VICTORY! I'm so happy! I'm finally starting to get into my own ideas! Did you like that whole scene with Ichigo and Renji? I sure did! That and I like when Hichigo comes out and stays out. And what does he plan to do with that aphrodisiac? Only I know...and you will too in the next chapter...you just have to stay tuned to find out!

Hichigo: *Does a happy dance* I can't wait until the next chapter

Rose: *Does happy dance with him* me either!

Renji: What's gonna happen?!

Rose/Hichigo: *stops dancing* not gonna tell you. *starts dancing again*

Renji: *Hangs head/ angst lines* damn.

Rose: Oh calm down! You're winning in the "who's better for Ichigo" contest!

Hichigo: *stops dancing, evil aura flares up* WHAT?

Rose: It's only by one though so you still have a chance!

Hichigo: ok good.

Renji: *smirks* looks like I'm gonna win, Hollow.

Hichigo: You heard her! I still have a chance!

Rose: *turns to readers and whispers* you guys might wanna vote fast, the poll ends when I post Chapter six. So drop a review and vote for your favorite. Or just tell me how you liked the chapter! Cause Review make me happy and want to write more for you all!

Ichigo: *is waving at audience but is looking at rose* Why do I have a feeling that something bad is in store for me in the next chapter?

Rose: *is waving too but looking at Ichigo* cause there is.

Ichigo: *continues to wave but hangs head/ angst lines* Damn.

Rose: Oh calm down you'll like it.

Ikkaku: *Appears out of nowhere and punches Rose* and _that's_ for calling me bald!

Yumichika: *Bends over Rose* sorry Rose...he got away from me.

Rose: *from floor* it's all good. I deserved it.

Ikkaku: *Smiles and waves at audience* Bye!


	5. Important notice

I apologize to all of my faithful readers who have been waiting for months for me to update on my stories. I have a very logical reason. My laptop with ALL of my fanfics including this one were on it. and I can do nothing about it until it is fixed. I apologize fo that and I'm really mad that I'm so behind. But when I return from this small 'Vacation' I will type like a madman, not sleep for weeks, just to make you all Happy. I apologize again for the inconvenience and again if my computer doesn't get fixed soon. Thank you all for putting up with me. *bows* ^w^ 


End file.
